My Guardian Angel
by ovrdstarsbella
Summary: our favourite couple, Bella and Edward, run in different friend circles. They don't hate each other, nor like, until the senior year trip. Based on real life experience. Read and find out if they fall in hate with each other or they fall in love...
1. Preface

My Guardian Angel

Preface

I was not the social reject. I was not the nerd. I was not the popular girl. I was just the invisible one that occasionally makes an appearance. I was not bothered by anyone though they did try to some times. I was always the reserved and quiet person. My name was never in the school gossip. I wasn't lonely. I had friends. Friends I could count on no matter what. Alice, Rosalie, Angela, Emily, Tanya, and Jessica. They liked me, I liked them. It was as simple as that.

But in high school nothing can ever be simple. So let me tell you why I was invisible and hid behind the image that most of them had. I had glasses. I had braces—which just came off a week ago by the way so they don't count. I don't have a film-star, acne free face. My eye colour isn't striking and my hair isn't glossy or perfectly made up. I don't have manicured nails because in order to play the piano I need to keep them short or they come in the way. I loved to read. So this gave me the typically nerdy-vibe. Needless to say, my quiet self thought it too much of an effort to correct others on their views and let them think that way. But I was thin. And 'curvy' if you may. I was short but it worked for me. I think that I could have looked pretty if it weren't for the bits and pieces of acne that decided to take up an almost permanent residence on my face.

That's what life was like for me, Isabella Swan. The new girl in town.

My first day at school hadn't been too bad. In fact it had been bearable. Most of the people avoided me and let me be on my own.

Over the course of a few months people finally took notice that I wasn't a very social person and except for the six girls I had befriended the rest either ignored me most of the time or the few of the popular too cool for me types tried to annoy me by commenting on the fact that they never heard my voice and what not. I was cool with it. Never reciprocated, in hopes of them getting bored and dropping it. I was right to a certain extent.

Edward Cullen—supposedly the hottest guy in school—and his friends would now just occasionally comment on my behaviour but leave me the hell alone most of the time.

I was glad and reveled in the fact.

I never really saw what was so great about Edward. He looked nothing more than the average guy who was just gifted in the brain department, in music, sports and fooling around. He was nothing too good to look at, though I could safely say that he was way out of my league. Hell almost everyone was.

I was in my senior year when all this happened. My braces were already off, I had started wearing lenses instead of my usual rimless glasses and my face was clearing up of its acne…it was a good thing.

Then, the class trip came up and everyone was compelled to participate I had no choice but to tag along. Little did I know that tagging along could almost cost me my life and my invisibility.


	2. Chapter 1 The Fall

Chapter 1

"Oh come on Bella! The bus leaves in the next thirty seconds! And I am not going to miss this trip because you refused to get up early and move fast!" Alice yelled. She was my best friend. It was a good thing I loved her or else she wouldn't be seeing any of her ridiculously expensive shoes anytime soon.

I hurried down the stair gripping the railing for safety purposes. You see, I'm very much a natural catastrophe when it comes to anything with hand eye coordination or a balance related movement. My mother often wondered how she managed to stand upright when she was pregnant with me. Surely my clumsy-ness was enough to make her fall as well.

"God, Alice! Have some patience, will you?" I quickly lifted my bag from the bottom of the stairs and sprinted out the door towards her, yelling a hasty good bye to mother.

We made it just in time to get on the bus. Alice immediately found her boyfriend in the back and went to sit with him. I sat down in an empty seat as all my friends were sitting paired up. Angela and Jessica were sitting together, Emily and Tanya were sitting together and Rosalie was busy making out with her boyfriend Emmet McCarty.

Alice's boyfriend Jasper Hale was Rosalie's twin. They looked completely alike but they had quite opposing personalities. Rosalie was loud and bold and could be quite a bitch at times while Jasper was quiet, reserved and soft spoken, though he wouldn't hesitate throwing a punch at anyone who hurt his Alice.

Back to the trip. It was fun riding in the bus with all my classmates. We all would sing along to some old and funny songs. We made our first stop for lunch near a cliff.

I got out of the bus and walked over to it. It was a really windy place. It reminded me of the scene in Lion King where the cub is held over the cliff to show to the other animals.

Everyone was relaxing as they sat and ate their food. I sat with my group of friends and we as usual joked about and laughed. After I finished eating I took out my camera and stepped near the edge of the cliff to take a few photographs.

The area was surrounded by mountains and valleys with beautiful green trees covering the entire expanse. There were a few snow capped peaks towards the left of the cliff. The cliff was pretty high up. I didn't want to risk looking down for fear of getting dizzy. I took a few snaps and then just as I was putting my camera back into the case and was in the process of turning around three things happened at once. The wind suddenly picked up, Tanya and Alice were laughing over something and Tanya playfully shoved Alice who in turn fell into me. I hadn't noticed how close I was to the edge of the cliff and I lost my balance.

With an ear piercing scream I was thrown right off the edge of the cliff. I could hear my own scream as I fell. My hands grabbed desperately at anything and I felt my palms scratch against something before I fell onto a ledge a few metres away from the top I heard a crack and I let out another cry as pain shot through my left leg. Shit my ankle!

Then I didn't notice the fact that a piece of loose rock had bounced off my head falling down the cliff. I watched it go down thinking that it could have been me.

It was silent for two whole seconds before I heard the screams begin up on the cliff.

I was shaking with fear and disbelief at what had happened.

"I'm Alive!" I yelled up at them to try and get them to stop screaming and to help me out of this situation. I tried to move but my ankle wouldn't allow it.

Then Alice popped her head over the edge, her eyes were filled with concern, relief and horror.

"Bella! I'm so sorry! Are you all right? Don't move, I'll get someone to rescue you. Please wait." Before she could move away though, Edward Cullen appeared besides her and cursed out loudly as he looked down at me.

"Shit! Alice, you wait here and keep an eye on her. I'll get the rope." After what seemed like an eternity, Edward finally returned with something that looked like a rope.

"Bella, hold the rope and try to climb up." Edward yelled down at me.

"I can't move! My ankle is hurt." I said feeling the tears arise from the hopelessness of the situation.

" no problem! Hang on a sec." With that he disappeared somewhere and when he came back he had the rope tied around his waist. He started descending down the edge of the cliff steadily. He quickly reached me.

He pulled out a long white scarf from his pocket and proceeded to tie it around my head.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"You are bleeding Bella. You hit your head." He answered quietly. I didn't say anything and let him do his work.

Then he pulled out a wet, cold towel like thing and pulled my leg gently towards him. Removing my shoe he gently wrapped it around my swollen ankle. I hissed as the cold came in contact with my burning skin.

"Sorry." He appologised. I just bit my lip and nodded.

Then he carefully picked me up on his back, wrapping my arms around him and locking my feet around his waist. He then gave me the shoe to hold in my hand.

He started climbing up where everyone was waiting anxiously for us. I shut my eyes, not wanting to see where we were going. I clung to him as if my life depended on him, which it did.

Finally after what seemed like a really long time but it could have been just a few minutes, I felt Edward hoist himself up and then walk some more before carefully sitting down on the floor with me still attached to his back. I didn't want to open my eyes and face the crowd. I could hear the crying and sobbing and hushed whispers as they probably looked at us.

I felt his arms release my feet gently, taking care not to touch the injured ankle. Then he loosened my hold on him and slid me down to the floor. I opened my eyes to see him turning around to look at me.

Just then my group of friends came over to me with Alice and Tanya both spouting off their apologies and their concerns.

I smiled at them, "It's all right. It was an accident. I'm fine." I said.

"No!" Edward yelled, finally seeming to lose his temper, "it's not fine you know? She could have died if that ledge wasn't exactly where she landed! What were the two of you thinking trying to fool around like that on a place like this? You should have been more careful!" His breathing was ragged probably because of hiking all the way up here with me on his back. He looked furious for some reason. And everyone had grown quiet

Alice and Tanya gaped at him along with Emily, Rose, Angela, Jessica and Edward's group of followers.

I wisely stayed quiet, not knowing what to do or say.

He took a deep breath and then turned around to face me again.

"Let's get the first-aid" He murmured quietly and wordlessly picked me up bridal style and started walking towards the bus. I didn't want him to drop me so I threw one arm around his neck and clutched onto his collar with my other hand, closing my eyes tightly.

"I'm not gonna drop you Bella. If I was, I would have dropped you while carrying you up the cliff." He said with a sigh.

I relaxed my hold slightly and opened my eyes. Mr. Banner was standing outside the bus.

Edward explained to him what happened and then Mr. Banner went away to get the first aid kit.

He carried me into the bus and sat me down on the seat that I was sitting on before all this happened. Mr. Banner returned with the first aid kit and Edward took it from him, opening it and placing it gently on my lap as he lifted my foot to rest it on the seat next to me, across the aisle.

"You can leave now. I can handle it on my own." I said quietly.

"My father is a doctor. He wouldn't like it if I didn't help you with this. Let me make sure your vitals are good and you don't have an infection." Edward said taking the first aid kit off my lap, lifting my leg, sitting down on the seat and placing my foot in his lap. I sighed and leaned my head onto the headrest side ways.

He put some cold cream on my ankle and then wrapped it up with cloth. Then he cleaned the scrapes on my palm which burnt like hell. Then he stood up and leaned over my head as he untied the cloth wrapped around my head and stared at the wound with his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. His face was so close to mine. It was the first time that I had noticed how flawless he looked. His green eyes were deep in concentration and he had a really strong and nice jawbones, they were slightly scruffy but he looked good with it. I was so caught up in staring at him that I didn't realize that he was putting some antiseptic on my wound and so I flinched away from him hissing as he made contact with my wound. His eyes immediately snapped to mine. He seemed to have noticed how close we were, as he pulled back slightly and then muttered an apology before dabbing the cotton again on my forehead.

When he was done he put a cotton ball there and taped it to my forehead instead of wrapping gauge around it. He stepped back and then looked down at me with a small smile on his face.

"There, all done. Now would you like me to send your friends in here or would you like to sleep? You've lost a good amount of blood so it'd be better if you slept though.

I thought over it. No matter what he did, my friends won't be able to stay away for long.

I sighed dejectedly, "Send them in." I muttered.

"Edward?" I called out just as he was leaving the bus,

He turned around to look at me.

"Thanks, for doing what you did, for saving my life." For the first time in my life I smiled at Edward Cullen. And he looked embarrassed as he shrugged his shoulders and tried to hide the smile on his face.

He walked out then and seconds later my friends entered, bombarding me with questions and apologies.

"I am so sorry Bella! I promise it won't ever happen again. I'll let you take away all my heels for two weeks, please forgive me!"

"How are you?"

"Why was Edward so mad about what happened? Wait! Are you guys going out?"

"Did he kiss you?

"What were you two doing here all alone?"

"Are you guys secretly engaged or something?"

"Guys! Calm down and let me speak!" I sighed. The last one was completely absurd. _Engaged? _What the hell?

"Alice, I don't want your heels you can keep them and if you ask for forgiveness one more time I'll take them away for three weeks. Angela, I'm fine. Jessica, no I and Edward are not going out! That answers your question Rosalie, he did not kiss me. Tanya, two people can't be alone you know? And he was just helping me clean my wounds and all and Mr. Banner was right there you know? And Emily! What the hell? I am not engaged 'secretly' or not secretly to anyone!" I let out a deep breath after addressing each of their questions.

Rosalie, Tanya, and Emily looked disappointed while Alice and Angela looked amused and Jessica just looked relieved for some reason.

"Are you sure he didn't put his lips on any part of you?"

"Rosalie!" This was unbelievable! Ughh!

Rosalie looked at me innocently, "Sorry Bella. He just looked so scared when you fell off the cliff and then he went all superhero on you and took care of you. He really does care about you, you know? I could see it on his face…Emmet says that he might like you."

"No Rosalie, he's in love with me." I said dryly.

Jessica giggled and Alice just rolled her eyes. "Whatever Bells, I know that Rosalie is right and I am never wrong. You'll just find out eventually."

"Sure I will. It's _so_ important." I said.

Just then there was a knock on the door of the bus. I looked up to see Edward standing there with Emmet behind him.

"It's time to let the Swan rest. She lost a generous amount of blood so if you ladies could leave her alone for a while to sleep…" He grinned crookedly at them and everyone happily got up and left me to my demise. Rosalie stopped at the door to chat with Emmet while the others went out.

I tried to move in order to reach my bag. There were some painkillers in there. I needed them. Edward saw me struggling and came to help me. He picked up my bag and handed it to me. As I was taking out the medicines Edward read the label and pulled out the water bottle handing it to me.

Then I had the meds and settled back as comfortably as I could in the seat and tries falling asleep.

Edward leaned in close to me. His eyes were shining again. Then he bent down and placed a kiss on my forehead, right next to my band-aid and whispered, "Sleep, Bella."

My eyes fluttered close at his closeness and I inhaled deeply as his scent filled my senses. But before I could do anything else Edward moved away and walked out of the Bus. That's when my eyes fell on Rosalie who was still standing there with a smirk on her face. She raised one eyebrow then shook her head and walked away.

_Oh god, what have I gotten myself into?_

**So? How was it? More is comming up next but my examsstart this week on Monday and they end on on the 10th of Septmeber. Don't forget me! I'll update after that. I have the plot planned out mainly because this was something that kinda happened with me, though the guy was obviously not Edward...**

**WEll anyway, leave me some love and let me know if you want me to go faster or slow down or whatever. **

**Bye!**

**See ya next time!**


	3. Chapter 2 A sleepy dayor is it?

**Chapter 2- A sleepy day...or is it?**

I woke up to a full bus and people once again singing songs. We were moving now. I sat up straighter and realized Angela and Emily were sitting behind me talking in low tones. They saw me wakeup and smiled at me, stopping their talk.

"How are you?" Emily asked

"I'm fine now. I feel well rested." My eyes were scanning the bus for a mop of copper hair. I didn't see it. I looked back at Angela trying to hide my disappointment.

"Where are we going now?" I asked them.

"We're headed towards those mountains with the snow that we saw earlier." Angela pointed towards the peaks that seemed to be closer now.

'We won't be going in the snow but we'll be pretty close to it. We're gonna set up our tents and camp out there for a few days." Emily piped up with a happy smile. Emily always loved camping and adventure sports.

I nodded my head and turned back to face the front. That's when I saw Edward sitting by the first seat with earphones plugged into his ears. His head was softly moving side to side with whatever song he was listening to. He was looking out the window and the sun was shining directly on him, making red highlights appear in his hair.

He looked so calm and serene. I wonder why he was sitting all alone.

He seemed to have felt my stare as he moved his head slightly and looked at me. I blushed looking away but I was sure I saw him smile.

So I looked up again to see him staring at me with a smile on his face. Then he got up and walked towards me. He sat down on the seat next to me and handed me one earpiece of the earphones. I took it and placed it in my ear. Claire de Lune.

"Sleep well?" Edward asked offhandedly. I just nodded my head, smiling slightly.

We didn't speak for the rest of the ride back and I guess I might have fallen asleep after sometime, because I woke up to a lot of whispering around. We had stopped. There was something irritating in my ear. I pulled it out and realized it was the earpiece of the earphone. Alice and Rosalie were standing in front of me with a camera and were giggling away. I looked at them curiously and then I felt the arm around my waist tighten slightly and the chest I was leaning on, move.

I gasped. I fell asleep with Edward. And Alice and Rosalie had pictures to prove it! Shit. I realized then that I was slumped against Edward and his right arm was around my waist and his cheek was resting on top of my head. I felt really comfortable but I had to move.

"You better not show those pictures to anyone!" I hissed at them. They giggled and nodded.

"Do you want to see them?" Rosalie asked a bit loudly.

Edward stirred and pulled me fully on to his lap. My heart skipped a beat and I panicked. Then he moved around some more and finally opened his eyes looking down at me, sleepily.

"Good morning…?" He asked confusedly.

Rosalie and Alice burst out laughing. That seemed to do it. Edward realized that he had a death grip on my waist with me on his lap and then his eyes widened as he took in the camera in Rose's hand.

He groaned and dropped his head onto my shoulder. "Tell, me they didn't take our pictures in awkward positions?" He asked, his breath washing over my neck, causing a weired tingly feeling.

I sighed, "They did. But they aren't going to show the pictures to anyone." I just finished saying that when Alice snatched the camera from Rose and took another picture. Edward quickly set me down beside him.

"Alice, you dare not click any more pictures or circulate those pictures in any manner. I have a few embarrassing pictures of you and jasper and those when you and Rosalie were ten years old and were doing—"

"All right, all right! You don't need to remind us. We won't show the pictures to anyone. But do you want to see them?"

"No"

"Yes"

I looked at Edward, "You want to see them?" He shrugged

"I'd rather see it than torturing myself of imagining what kind of pictures they took."He said.

Hmm…smart. "Alright." I conceded.

Alice passed the camera over to him and he surfed through the pictures. There were about a dozen of them there of us…then a few of the lunch we had had before and then those of Edward carrying my broken self up the hill and into the buss. Then there were random pictures of the girls all making weired poses and quite a few candid shots. The one picture that I was really stuck on was the one where Edward had a soft smile on his face as he was watching me sleeping. He had his arm around me and he seemed almost half asleep himself too. His hair was all messed up and my head was resting on his shoulder while he was leaning against the window.

It was pretty nice.

"You have some really nice pictures here." Edward said as he handed the camera back to Rosalie. She just lifted one shoulder and dropped it back down as if to say, 'Yeah I know.'

We had reached our campsite by evening and everyone was busy unloading their bags from the bus and heading to the tents. Without a word, Edward carried me towards the tents. My bag was already there, Alice had probably gotten it. Edward saw Emily go into one of the tents and he took me in. Alice, Rose, and Emily were in that tent. The tent was big and had four single beds. There was another flap at the back which probably led onto a bathroom…or how much ever of a bathroom you could get in this remote place.

Edward set me down on the bed closest to the opening of the tent, gently.

He then went out and got my bag in setting it down next to me. Then he turned to the girls,

"Make sure she stays where she is and doesn't try to walk without someone helping her…actually see if you can have her not move at all." He said, adding the last bit after a pause.

There was an agreement and then Edward ruffled my hair before he walked out.

Alice, Rose and Emily immediately came by my side and started annoying me to 'spill' I just rolled my eyes and pulled the bedcovers over me pretending to go off to sleep.

"Bell-_llaaaaaaa_" Alice whined, as she yanked the covers off me. I sat up.

"Fine, what do you want me to say? He just helped someone who needed help. He saved my life. End of story. Now if you would please leave me alone for a while. I'm tired." I huffed

"You cannot be serious Bella! You practically slept the entire day while travelling. That too in Mr. Lifesaver's arms, for the most part!" Rosalie yelled incredulously.

"I wasn't sleeping! You know I can't sleep while travelling! I was merely resting my eyes." I tried to defend myself.

Emily scoffed, "If you wanted to rest your eyes you could just have stared at Edward the whole ride." She said lowly.

I rolled my eyes, "You're right. Being thrown off a cliff and landing on a hard ledge and then being carried around all day without wanting to, and having your bones sore does not tire out a normal human. I'm sorry for not living up to the normal category, but what can I do? It wasn't my fault." I said, a bit harsher, than I had intended to.

But it did the trick. Alice immediately got a guilty look on her face and agreed to leave me alone so I could 'sleep.'

"Bella, just…whatever happens…give him a chance to be your friend. He really does care, you know? Otherwise he wouldn't have risked his life on going down that cliff merely to rescue you." Alice said softly before the three of them got up to leave me on my own.

Somewhere between daydreaming, I guess I finally fell asleep, because after a few moments I was being shaken by someone.

"Bella, dinner's being served. Get up. We need to go before everything is over." Emily said nudging my shoulder slightly.

"Mghhmmhhh."

"Bella!" She shook me again. I grudgingly rolled over but forgot that I had hurt my arm. I cursed out loudly, shooting straight up in bed, clutching onto my broken hand.

"Holy shit! This thing hurts like hell!" I hissed out.

Emily was scrambling to find my medicines. She had barely moved when the tent flap parted and a worried Edward stepped in.

"What happened? Are you all right? Is she fine? Did something happen? What hurts? Where are your medicines?" Edward panicked as his wide eyes moved from me to Emily and back to me.

Emily held up the packet of my painkillers and Edward grabbed the bottle heading over to me.

She handed the pills to him with a slight smug look on her face. She watched him read the back of the tablets and then pull out two and handing me the opened water bottle.

I sat up slightly and swallowed the pills in one go. They had a slight bitter taste but I ignored it.

"You need to have dinner." Edward stated.

"I was just trying to wake her up for that, but she decided it would be fun to roll over and ignore me." Emily stated.

Edward closed his eyes and shook his head, "Weren't you asleep for most of the day?" He asked.

I bit my lip not wanting to answer that. My eyes flashed over to Emily's

_Please don't say anything!_

She snickered and of course, she had to open her big mouth, "Oh no, Bella can't sleep when she travels. She can only 'rest her eyes.' But today it sure did look like you made her go off to sleep."

"Hey! I'm not that boring!" Edward said, sounding a bit hurt. I chuckled quietly enjoying the show.

Emily raised her hands up in defence, "I was just the innocent messenger, don't kill me."

Edward looked at me with a frown on his face, "You think I'm boring?"

I just sighed and shrugged my shoulders, just wanting to mess with him. He looked so sad. One look at his face and I couldn't help it. Here he was trying to keep me safe and as pain free as he could and here I was teasing him for no reason.

I sighed, "Of course not. You have good music on your iPod." I said.

He wrinkled his brow in confusion, "So does that mean you didn't sleep in the bus or that you fell asleep because of listening to music?"

_Oh hell._

**Here you go guys! I'm in middle of a tough week right now, so sorry for the late update. Hope you like it! I know, it's a bit short though. I was going to expand it but couldn't find the time, so i thought i'd give you this much to go with.**

**Tell me what you think. :D Have fun with your week!**


	4. Chapter 3 Getting to know you

**Getting To Know You...err...somewhat...**

I was currently sat out on one of those rocks which were surrounding the campfire. Alice and the girls were all around me. Edward had dropped me off literally and had gone to his group of friends, after giving me strict instructions to not move unless necessary. The night progressed on and I was having fun with the girls. Alice, Rosalie and Tanya were as usual making fools out of themselves while Angela, Emily and I enjoyed the show, occasionally joining in. they were trying to enact people from our class. Overall we had a good time. Then everyone quieted down for the campfire and the traditional ghost stories.

It was my favourite time. I loved listening to the obviously fake stories that people told, claiming them to be real. I watched as Emmet began telling a story in all his seriousness. He was a good story teller. He moved his hands animatedly as he spoke of some black coffin which was fifty miles away and after every passing moment it came closer and closer.

I don't know what it was exactly. I was too busy watching other people's reactions to pay much attention.

I had my video camera out as I recorded the looks of anxiousness on all the girls' faces and to see a few of them snuggling into their boyfriends in fright.

Then my camera moved on to Edward. He was staring right back at me through the camera, unlike everyone else listening to the story. So I gave him a small wave and he smiled back at me before I moved on with my recording.

Everyone screamed in the end as Emmet reached the climax of the story with his loud booming voice echoing off in the forest. Rosalie hit him on his head for 'scaring poor babies' apparently she had already heard the story before.

Then it was bedtime for us. Mrs. Cope came over and shooed us all in the right tents and saw to it that we locked up.

I wasn't asleep for a long time when I suddenly awoke with a start. I don't know what it was…maybe a bad dream…but I just couldn't fall back to sleep after that. I tossed and turned some before giving up. I sat up in bed to see Rosalie sprawled out across her bed snoring lightly. Alice was curled up into a tight ball probably because of the cold. Emily was buried somewhere deep into the covers. I got up and tried to walk to the bathroom. I slipped on my slippers and as I passed by Alice's bed I picked up the covers, which had fallen down and threw them over her.

I walked slowly taking care not to stress out my ankle too much. I reached the bathroom and did my thing. I brushed out the tangled mess on my head that I call hair and then brushed my teeth before heading out. I sat down on my bed and pulled out my cell phone to look at the time.

It was four thirty. I sighed before putting on my shoes and then heading out to get some cool, fresh air.

I spotted the rocks which were surrounding the campfire place and headed over to them. My feet were starting to kill me already. _Maybe I should have stayed in bed._

I ignored it and then sat down on the rocks pulling my sweater closer into me and wrapping it around me tightly.

I looked around me at the beauty of the place. The sky was filled with millions of stars. Not a single cloud was there that marred the perfectness of the place. The mountains were silent as a soft breeze blew about. I looked to my right to see the tents all lined up neatly. There were some people sitting out there. Probably the guards on duty. I let myself slip into my own world as I watched the sky turn lighter slowly. It was now a deep, rich blue with a faint hint of red towards the horizon.

That was when I felt him come up and sit beside me. I didn't turn my head to look at him.

"You walked here on your own." It was a statement. I just nodded my head. He sighed.

"What were you doing up so early?" He asked

"Couldn't sleep." I answered with a shrug of nonchalance.

'You are not going to walk back again now. Your foot needs the rest." He said

"Yes, and you need to stop pretending to be my dad. I took care of myself for so long just fine. You never bothered then. You don't need to now." I said in a soft but firm voice.

He didn't reply. I was surprised. Edward was always ready with a snarky comeback.

"Why are you so…_disconnected_ from everyone at school?" He finally asked after a long pause.

I immediately stood up, "I need to go back in now. It's cold." I stated. I shivered slightly. It was the truth. The breeze had picked up.

Before I could move an inch Edward caught my wrist and pulled me down to sit down beside him. I noticed he pulled me in closer to him.

"Here," he said throwing his arm over my shoulder and pulling me in, into his warm side. I stiffened as he did that.

"Edward-"

"Relax Bella, I'm not gonna bite. I want to talk to you, and you were cold, so I am keeping you warm." He stated simply.

I slumped my shoulders in defeat and breathed in his heavenly aroma. What cologne did he use? I've never smelt it before.

"So…?" He hedged.

"That's none of your business." I stated coldly.

He sighed, "Bella, I really want to be your friend. We barely have a few weeks before school closes out and then off we go to college. Please? It's not like I'm gonna parade whatever you tell me around the entire school."

"Give me one reason why I should trust you—apart from you saving my life!" I challenged.

"Because…Bella, I…I…I don't know, okay? I know that _I_ can trust _you_. So I only think it's fair if _you_ trust _me_." He said exasperated.

"Of course you trust me. You don't know the first thing about me, yet you trust me. You're a fool then. That's the reason_ I_ don't trust _you_. Because _you_ trust _me_."

"What are you even saying? You don't make sense!" He said. I could hear the confusion in his voice.

I pulled away slightly from him, "Then I should go." I started to move away from him, but he stopped me.

"No, Bella wait! Why are you acting so weired? What have I done? I just asked you one simple question and you get all defensive! I knew there was something wrong in your head."

My fists clenched and I ground out my teeth to keep from spilling my tears.

"I'll tell you what! What did you want to know, huh? The fact that I lost my best friend in front of my eyes when I was barely six? Or how about that time when my parents decided they couldn't handle me so they got up and left me all alone at night? They never returned. Just abandoned me there. I was passed from foster home to foster home. Everyone thought I was crazy in the head! Even my mother. And I let them think. Then when I come to this school everyone thinks I'm weired, why? Because I barely talk to anyone outside my friend circle and don't socialize. So what do I do? Let them think that. But I don't want that. I just want to disappear." I wanted to say more, but my voice cracked and the tears had already spilt. I bit my lip and took in a deep breath in order to calm down but I tiny sob broke through me.

I slapped my hand over my mouth to control it but then more came. And before I knew it I was sobbing full on.

Somewhere I felt Edward wrap his arms around me and pull me into his chest and then rubbed my arms soothingly while he smoothed down my hair. For once I just lay there letting him take care of me. After a while I quieted down. Edward wiped the tears away with his thumb. I could feel his gaze burning holes in the top of my head. So I looked up

"You're the bravest person I've ever met." He said softly.

I snorted. Not a very ladylike sound, but I couldn't care less.

He raised one perfectly arched eyebrow up at me, "You doubt that I have never met anyone braver than you?"

I nodded, "You don't know everyone's story. It's best not to judge them."

"That's true."

So we sat there watching the sun rise. Then Mr. Banner came out of his tent with his whistle, probably to wake everyone up. He spotted us then.

"What are you two doing up so early?" He asked curiously.

"Watching the sunrise." Edward replied. Banner looked unconvinced.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, we're gonna have sex outside in a place where the temperature is close to zero degrees. Right. His dick would freeze and fall of before we did anything."

Mr. Banner laughed loudly at that but Edward scowled at me. "Not funny." He huffed.

I just waved him off. Mr. Banner blew the whistle and then he and Mrs. Cope went around knocking on the tents to get everyone up on time. People started stepping out of their tents and stretching.

I looked back at Edward, he nodded and then picked me up carrying me to my tent.

Alice seemed to be in middle of rummaging her suitcase when she saw Edward carrying me in.

She stopped, "What were you two doing?" Every eye in the tent turned to us.

"Having sex." I said at the same time that Edward said, "Making out." Alice's eyes widened.

Then I couldn't help it. I took one look at Edward and both of us burst out laughing.

**_So. How was it? What did you think? A bit too emotional? or just fine? or rushed? Review!_**


	5. Chapter 4 A day alone

Chapter

After having a quick bath in the bathroom and getting geared up for the day, the girls and I went out of the tent for breakfast. Everyone was gathered under the main 'tent' or what I'd like to call a giant umbrella. Food was being passed around as people sat around on the chairs and talked.

"Hey." Edward came and handed me a plate before he sat down next to me.

"Oi! Guys, can I have your attention please!" Mr. Banner shouted out after stepping up on a higher platform.

"Thank you," He said after everyone quieted down. "All right. Today we're going to take a long walk to the stream some distance away and then we will get familiarized with the area. You guys know the basic rules, no sneaking off anywhere. Always have someone with you even if you go to pee. Then you will inform either me or Mrs. Cope if you are going anywhere without the group. Get it? Good."

A long walk…hmm…maybe I should stay back at the camp. My leg felt better but I knew for a fact that I shouldn't start taking long walks just yet.

Mr. Banner went on to give instructions about what to take with us and told us to finish breakfast and then meet out within forty minutes.

Ten minutes later I had finished my breakfast and Edward was carrying me to the tent. He dropped me off and said he'd be back in some time.

"Bella, I think you should stay back here." Emily said, sounding concerned.

"I was thinking the same thing. My foot is better than what it was yesterday but it will definitely be foolish of me to try to go hiking."

"I'll call Mrs. Cope here and tell her that you won't be coming.' Alice chirped up and then skipped happily out of the tent. I think something's going on…

She was back within seconds with an amused Mrs. Cope trailing behind her.

"Bella, dear, are you fine? Is anything hurt?" She asked. I swear she acted like an overly concerned parent.

I just smiled and nodded at her.

"Mrs. Cope, Bella's foot is hurt as you know and I thought it would be wise of her to stay back at the camp. What do you say? Can you allow that?" Emily asked as she came to sit on the foot of my bed.

Mrs. Cope nodded. "Yes, that's true. But I don't think she should stay back here alone. It isn't safe. Is there anyone who wouldn't mind staying back here with her?" She asked looking around.

"Hey!" Alice suddenly said, as if she had the best idea ever.

"What about Edward? I'm sure he won't mind. Besides he's been helping her with bandaging up her foot and getting around, and he knows more about medicine than even the school nurse!"

"Alice, that's not necessary, he shouldn't spoil his trip on my account. He didn't pay for the trip just to sit here with me and take care of me. I can stay here on my own. There are guards around here too you know?" I said.

"Bella, don't be stubborn! I'll ask him if Mrs. Cope is fine with it.' With that she effectively dismissed me and turned back to Mrs. Cope.

"Sure dear, that boy's good and I've seen that he cares for Bella quite well too. Besides, I don't think the guards can be trusted that well with a girl left all alone here…"

"You have to ask him first. And if he says no, you won't force him." I stated firmly.

"Force whom?"

_Great _

I thought sarcastically. He _had_ to turn up right now!

"Oh Edward! Good you're here!' Rosalie exclaimed as she clapped her hands excitedly.

Then Mrs. Cope proceeded to tell him what was going on.

"Edward, do you mind staying here with Bella for the day and look after her? She's hurt her foot and it would be best for her if she doesn't walk. But we can't leave her here alone, it isn't that safe. Do you mind staying back? We understand if you say no, it's your vacation of course. We asked you only because you know more about medicine and doctor stuff and if something happened you'd be able to handle it."

"Of course I don't mind Mrs. Cope! In fact I was just coming over here to ask her if she was okay with me staying with her for the day since there was no way I'd let her walk the entire day." He turned to me and ruffled my hair as he grinned. I grimaced and pushed his hand away, a bit too roughly. He almost fell off the bed.

Mrs. Cope smiled and decided that she would confirm with Mr. Banner once before leaving us on our own over here.

"Bella, I'd like to speak to you for a while…alone." Emily said quietly as she glanced around the room at everyone else.

Alice and Rose just exchanged looks before shrugging and pulling Edward out with them. Emily quickly walked over to her suitcase and zipped open a tiny little compartment that I probably would have overlooked. She pulled out a stamped envelope. She took in a deep breath before turning around to face me completely.

"What's that?" I asked her, eyeing the envelope in her hand warily.

She smiled slightly before she came and sat down next to me on the bed. She handed it to me.

In elegant script on the front of the envelope, my address and my name were written.

"You didn't write this. It isn't your handwriting." It was true. Emily had a messy scrawl. This was eligible and…elegant. It was the only way to describe it.

Emily laughed lightly "No, it isn't mine. Remember when I told you about visiting my uncle and Edward during the vacations?"

"I nodded my head slightly. I had a vague memory of Emily telling me that she didn't go anywhere in Christmas as her cousin brother—Edward Cullen and his family lived right around the block.

That's right. They are cousins. I guess I forgot to mention.

She nodded slightly as she saw the look of recognition flash across my face.

"yeah… well, I found this letter lying in the trash. But it was addressed to you. Promise me you'll read it?" She asked. No she demanded.

I nodded my head, "I promise."

She sighed, "Read it when you're alone and when you get the time. And then when you're done, talk to him about it. He deserves to know what you are thinking."

Okay…she lost me.

"Who is this 'he'?" I asked confused.

"He is Edward. He wrote the letter to you. It is quite obvious from the handwriting." I frowned as I looked down at the letter.

"Emily, if this was in the trash, don't you think he did _not_ want me to read it?" I asked

Emily shook her head, her hair bouncing softly as she did so. "Bella, you don't get it do you? He wasn't brave enough to give this to you. I saw it myself. He had gone out all alone and with the letter in hand. He had hope that he could give it to you. But then he returned with the letter still in hand, looking even more dejected as he just tossed it carelessly into the bin. He locked himself up in his room for the rest of the night. He was sad over something that happened."

"Emily…"

"No, you promised Bella. And you always keep your promise. Don't break it this time."

Without letting me say another word Emily put the envelope into _my _duffel bags "secret compartment" and walked out of the tent.

There was some commotion outside and Edward returned shortly. "Mr. Banner doesn't mind. In fact he even recommended it." I nodded as he walked further into the room and sat across from me on Emily's bed. I didn't know what to say, or what to do so I leaned forward to retrieve my bag from the other corner of my bed and pulled out my old worn out copy of 'Wuthering Heights'

Maybe he'll leave me alone so it won't be that awkward.

I tried reading through it but Edward kept staring at me. It was unnerving. I sighed and tossed the book aside.

"What?" I kept my tone as bored as possible and did not make eye contact as I asked him, choosing instead to inspect my nails.

I heard him sigh and then heard his footsteps as he walked across the room and sat down right in front of me on my bed next to my injured foot.

"Bella…let's talk?" It came out more like a question

"About what?" I asked. I was still inspecting my nails closely and didn't bother looking up. I felt the bed shift but didn't realize that he had stood up and now instead of being near the foot of the bed he was right next to me leaning against the so called 'head board' of the tiny bed.

"I'd like to get to know you. We could be friends, I mean we would be really good friends. I'm tired of just pretending to be better off and now that you've told me about everything you went through…I really feel like I should know you better."

"Is this some science experiment to figure out how the freak's mind works? Or are you doing this because you feel _obligated_ to be my friend? Really dude, you saved my life, you don't need to do anything else. I am not forcing you into anything, for heaven's sake you shouldn't even _be_ feeling guilty over anything! You _don't _need to pretend to want to be my friend." All the while my voice carried absolutely no emotion at all even though I was thoroughly confused and angry with him.

Edward on the other hand, made no such attempt and restricting his emotions. His hands balled up into fists and his jaw tensed.

"I am _NOT_ doing this because I feel _obligated_!" He hissed through his teeth. I just nodded my head, spurring him on even more.

"Why don't you understand? I really do want to know you! I am _not_ pretending. I won't lie, I _was_ guilty at first about everything but now I just want to get to know you. Why are you so…so _pessimistic_? You are prejudiced against me for god knows what reasons! It's _mind boggling_! Why do you think so lowly of me? I am not a bad person, you know?" He was breathing very fast, as if he wanted to hit something…or someone.

I stifled a giggle but Edward heard it and raised one eyebrow at me, "did you just say _mind boggling_?" I asked

He had a look of disbelief on his face. I couldn't help but laugh out loud. He stared at me incredulously

"Out of all that I said you caught on to the mind boggling part?" I laughed at the mind boggled look on his face. Oh no, that thought just made me laugh even harder. I was doubled over laughing and after a while even Edward joined in.

After we both quieted down I said, "I know you aren't a bad person. Why were you feeling guilty? You weren't even related to the situation, as far as I was concerned…" I stated

I really didn't understand this. Alice and Tanya were fooling around near the edge of the cliff. I was standing in a very risky place; I turned at the wrong time lost my footing and the strong wind too helped in carrying me off the edge. Edward was nowhere near me. So it wasn't even his fault if I had died.

Edward was looking away from me before he spoke, "I was there Bella. I was next to you. I wasn't close enough but if I had tried I would have been able to catch you before you fell. I too was clicking pictures and I wanted to talk to you before everything happened. I knew that Alice and Tanya were being irresponsible, I was about to tell them to cut it out…but…it was too late. You had already turned and then…you know what happened. I'm so sorry."

His green eyes blazed with an intense fire as he stared at me. I smiled slightly, "You still managed to save me. And I'm grateful for that. So you see, it wasn't your fault."

We sat like that for a long time before Edward decided to switch the topic to something lighter. We played twenty questions and I found out a lot about him. The thing that intrigued me most about him was that he could play the piano, guitar and the drums! I made him promise that he would play all three for me once. He agreed. His taste in music was good. He loved adventure sports more than any other kind of sports and he was good at it. Oh, and he used to be scared of the dark till he was ten years old. I wasn't going to let him live that one down!

We ate the lunch that Mrs. Cope had left for us and I was finally feeling very sleepy. I tried to fall asleep but I just couldn't I tossed and turned and then finally gave up, just lying there staring at the ceiling. Edward was sitting at the foot of my bed reading some book. He looked up at me.

"You want me to put you to sleep? I'll read to you." Edward asked

I nodded my head and motioned for him to sit beside me instead of opposite me.

He complied and then began reading. I don't know what he was saying but his voice captured me. It was all smooth, low and…velvet like. Before I knew it I was curled up next to him, out like a light.


	6. Chapter 5 The start of something new

Chapter:

I was comfortable, I was safe, and it sure did smell really nice wherever I was. I sighed and snuggled deeper into my pillows, not ready to wake up yet. I couldn't hear a sound anywhere. It was still relatively quiet. I guess the people hadn't returned from their 'short' hike. I yawned and tried to roll over onto my side. I felt something around my waist. It felt kind of heavy but it was comforting at the same time. My mind was still in a haze from my wonderful sleep so I didn't realize what it was. I reached my hand down to remove it. It was strong. It wouldn't move. I felt..._fingers?…_so this was someone's arm! What the…?

I turned around my eyes wide open and was met with Edward's sleeping face right next to mine on the pillow. He still had his glasses balanced crookedly on his nose, they were almost falling off. His mouth was partially open and the book he was reading was squashed between us. I slowly moved towards him and removed his glasses, reached over him and put them safely on the nightstand. As I was doing this, he stirred and then wrapped his two really strong arms around me tightly, pulling me down right on top of him. I gasped.

He nuzzled his face into my neck. I felt goosebumps rise on every inch of my skin when he did that.

"Edward, wake up." I said, struggling to get free. He didn't budge, "Edward!" I shook his shoulder lightly trying to get him to let go off me. He just grunted and pulled me in closer while nuzzling my neck again. "Edward!" I all but screamed. That seemed to do the trick. His eyes burst open as he pulled away from me. He stared at me, "What? Did I hurt you? Are you okay? Bella! Say something!" He commanded.

He was still holding onto my waist and hadn't seemed to notice it. I immediately blushed a deep red.

"Umm, you're…you are holding me…and I needed to go to the bathroom…uhh…I guess we both fell asleep…sorry." I said, biting on my lip to keep from haveing a verbal vomit.

He looked down and seemed to finlly notice his grip on me. His hands immediately fell to the side, as if he had been burned. I rolled over quickly to my other side and sat up. I ran my hand through my hair.

What the _hell_ is going on? I sighed, stood up and carefully walked over to the bathroom at the back of the tent. My foot felt fine. I could finally use it. It didn't hurt. not too much anyway.

I splashed cold water on my face and stared back at my reflection in the mirror. I looked the same. There was barely any difference. I picked up my case and slipped on my lenses before walking out of the Bathroom.

Edward was sitting on my bed staring down at the floor with a blank look on his face.

He heard me entering and looked up. His face immediately changed and a small smile graced his features. He stood up and walked past me into the bathroom. I sighed and began folding the blankets and placing them at the foot of the bed. Edward came outside whistling some tune and then sat down on the edge of my bed.

"Let's play. Twenty questions."

"All right, but the person who asks a question has to answer too." I added.

He agreed.

We spoke for a long time about everything and anything. Soon the twenty questions exceeded well above twenty but we didn't stop.

My hunger caught up with me, making my stomach growl embarrassingly loud.

Edward laughed, "Let's feed the monster, shall we?" he grinned and got up offering me a hand to pull me up.

We went outside and got the two lunch boxes which had been packed for us. Edward led me to those rocks that we were sitting on earlier in the day.

It was quiet as we ate our late lunch. The only sound was that of the wind rustling the leaves softly and an occasional chirping of some bird.

We decided to sit outside till everyone else returned. After keeping the boxes away we sat sharing our iPod and listening to random songs. I had to admit, his song collection was pretty decent. It had songs practically for all occasions.

Just when the sun began to descend down towards the snow-clad peaks, we heard the others return. It was beginning to get chilly. I rubbed my palms over my sweatered arms to create some kind of friction and heat.

Everyone looked pretty exhausted as they each headed off to their respective tents. That's when I spotted a bundle of energy among all the half-dead people bound over towards us. She was skipping up and down with a huge smile on her face.

"Bella!" Alice called out as she walked towards me.

"Hey."

"Oh my god! You guys just missed the most awesome walk ever! We hiked all the way down to that little cute stream and then had a picnic lunch too! Then we went around to see this really awesome cave which was like HUGE! I swear it could fit two tennis courts width-wise!" Alice's eyes widened as she demonstrated with her hands how 'huge' the cave was.

"And then there was this little hot spring there too and all of us went there just to take a quick dip with our clothes on and then we walked all the way back taking another route. I got _so_ tired that Jasper had to carry me back." At the mention of Jasper's name her eyes softened and her energy lessened as a small smile replaced the awed look on her face.

I was slightly jealous of her having found her special someone so soon.

Geez! What's wrong with me? I've never before had such thoughts in my life. I've never craved for a boyfriend just for the sake of it either! Maybe I had hit my head while falling down the cliff or something.

"So what did you two do here? Or do I even _want_ to know?" Alice asked wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

I rolled my eyes at her and smacked her arm.

Edward smirked and threw his arm abruptly over my shoulders, "You don't wanna know Alice, it's private." Edward said winking at her.

I huffed and shrugged his arm off me, then I stood up and walked towards the tent quite dramatically.

I knew I was being childish but it felt good to do what you feel like for a change

It was then that I remembered about the envelope that was hidden in my bag. I unconsciously walked to it and pulled it out, my eyes drank in the elegant handwriting that caressed my name and almost made it look beautiful. Just as I was about to open it, Rosalie walked into the tent. I quickly pushed it back into my bag and thankfully she didn't notice.

"How was your hike?" I asked as I flopped down on my bed.

"It was pretty nice, it was fun but now my feet are kinda sore. You should check out the stream during free time though, it ain't that far and it's really pretty."

I agreed with her.

"Bella…" Rosalie hesitated.

"What's the matter?" I asked?

"Emmet said that Edward got into Dartmouth and Harvard…"

"That's a good thing…? Why are you telling me this?"

Rosalie sighed and closed her eyes, shaking her head slightly.

"How blind can you be Bella? You are in love with him! You don't even realize it. Don't you feel even a little sad at the fact that you may never see him ever again after school gets over? He seems to care for you too." She said the last part pretty softly, as if she didn't intend on me hearing it, but I did hear it.

"I don't feel anything Rose. Did you even consider the fact that just because we have only a few more weeks to go he might be doing this? And I _do not_ love him. _Nor_ do I hate him. _Really_. And even if I did, it wouldn't matter. I'm not gonna meet him after this." I lay down on my bed with a sigh.

Rosalie decided to drop the topic and she went about doing her thing and getting freshened up before dinner

Dinner went on smoothly without any incident. After dinner we all sat around for a bonfire. It was a cold night and the fire was a good thing.

Edward, Jasper and Emmet walked out of their tent with some musical instruments in their hands. Edward was holding a guitar in his hand, Jasper had a medium sized keyboard and Emmet had a small portable drum set. It was tiny compared to Emmet but it looked like he could use it.

Looks like we were gonna have a musical night.

Emmet set down his drum kit and got ready. Jasper adjusted the volume of his keyboard and Edward tuned his guitar and got ready strumming a few notes.

Alice and Jasper began singing their song. It was some song from high school musical. It was the song that was playing when they had first met so many years ago. Alice was a good singer. She could go really high and hold her voice there for a long time.

After that there were a few random songs like 'how to save a life' and 'say what you need to say' then everyone became quiet as Edward started strumming to Bruno mars' 'just the way you are' and Jasper too accompanied him with the keyboard. Emmet too began to support them with a beat.

Edward's eyes were closed as he started the song

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining_

_Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day_

He then opened his eyes and looked straight at me.

_Yeah, I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me_

_And it's so, it's so, sad to think that she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me do I look ok, I say_

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing, just the way you are_

_And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while_

_Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are(yeah)_

_Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she let me_

_Her laugh, her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy_

_She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day_

He smiled slightly and still kept staring at me

_Oh, you know, you know, you know, I'd never ask you to change_

_If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same_

_So, don't even bother asking if you look ok_

_You know I'll say_

He closed his eyes again

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing, just the way you are_

_And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while_

_Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are_

_The way you are, the way you are_

His eyes opened again and he kept staring at me

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing, just the way you are_

_And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while_

_Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are. Yeah_

Everyone was silent when he ended. I could feel the heat rise up to my cheeks. As if to take the attention off me Alice piped in, "That was amazing Edward! I didn't know that you could sing that well." I silently thanked the gods for Alice.

"Looks like Bella finally found her match in singing. You both should do a duet. What does everyone say?"

I cursed under my breath. I take whatever good I said about Alice, right back.

"Ali-" I tried to protest but everyone cut me off as they began screaming for me to do a duet with him. My cheeks flamed as I looked at him pleading him with my eyes to do something. Instead he just smiled at me and shrugged.

I gave up. "Okay, okay fine! One song."

We decided to sing 'Someday we'll know' by Mandy Moore ft Jonathan foreman

_**(**__Bella,_ Edward,** both)**

_Ninety miles outside Chicago  
>Can't stop driving I don't know why<br>So many questions, I need an answer  
>Two years later you're still on my mind<br>_  
>Whatever happened to Amelia Earhart?<br>Who holds the stars up in the sky?  
>Is true love just once in a lifetime?<strong><br>Did the captain of the Titanic cry?  
><strong>

**Oh, Someday we'll know  
><strong>_If love can move a mountain_

**Someday we'll know  
><strong>Why the sky is blue**  
>Someday we'll know<br>Why I wasn't meant for you...**

_Does anybody know the way to Atlantis?_**  
><strong>Or what the wind says when she cries?  
><em>I'm speeding by the place that I met you<em>**  
>For the ninety-seventh time...Tonight<strong>

Someday we'll know

_If love can move a mountain_**  
>Someday we'll know<br>**Why the sky is blue**  
>Someday we'll know<br>Why I wasn't meant for you...  
>Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah<strong>

Someday we'll know

Why Samson loved Dalilah?**  
>One day I'll go<br>**_Dancing on the moon_**  
>Someday you'll know<br>That I was the one for you...**

Open up the world

_I bought a ticket to the end of the rainbow_**  
><strong>Watched the stars crash in the sea**  
><strong>_If I can ask God just one question_**  
>Why aren't you here with me…tonight?<br>**

**Oh, Someday we'll know  
><strong>If love can move a mountain  
><strong>Someday we'll know<br>**_Why the sky is blue_**  
>Someday we'll know<br>Why I wasn't meant for you...  
>Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah<strong>

**Someday we'll know**

Why Samson loved Dalilah  
><strong>One day I'll go<br>**_Dancing on the moon_**  
>Someday you'll know<br>That I was the one for you...**

After it ended everyone cheered and clapped and complimented us on our amazing voices. I was feeling slightly overwhelmed and so I did the only thing that i could do. i escaped from there. I silently got up and slipped away into my tent. No one seemed to notice as the music continued on and I sat down with a huff on my bed.

My eyes wandered to the bag which contained the unopened envelope that teased me. I sighed and closed the flap of the tent as I went and picked up the envelope from the bag. I sat down onmy bed and opened it, pulling out the letter to read.

**A/N:**

**So? How was that? I remember these two songs so clearly, and him singing it for me and with me. What happens next is gonna be straight from the letter that i had gotten :D Word to word. it was the sweetes thing anyone had ever said/ written for me. So next chapter is gonna be 'The letter' and much more. Bella will realise the extent Edward has gone to, to be with her. :) :) :)**

**Happy Reading! Stay tuned guys!**


	7. Chapter 6 The Letter

**The Letter:**

_Dear Bella,_

_I don't really know why I'm writing this but…I think I just really wanted you to know a few things. I've known you for almost three years now and yet, I hardly know a thing about you. But I do know one thing. When you are happy, I feel happy too. When you're sad, I feel like the world has ended. It's really interesting…the things that you alone can make me feel._

_We've barely spoken two sentences to each other in all these years but I do feel a connection with you. I feel like…like, everything is gonna be fine when you're near me, that there is no evil in the world. It took me a while to realize why I felt that way. But I did figure it out in the end._

_I thought about ways to get you to talk to me, to interact with me even. _

_Remember when I sent you that friend request on facebook? The one that you refused to accept for some reason? Yeah… and then I was after you just so you could accept it and after me persuading you for days you finally did accept it. Nothing really came out of it but the fact that I could speak to you for those days that I was trying to get you to accept my request._

_I don't know what you might be thinking while you read this but…I really hope you don't hate me._

_I remember during one of the earlier class trips that you had dropped your pen four times and I had been there to hand it back to you every single time. I don't know if you remember this but I do. Very well. And when I gave it back to you, you would blush slightly, smile at me and then run from there. Almost as if you were scared of me saying something._

_All those times that I tried to tease you, was simply to get a reaction out of you. I wanted you to react, in some way to whatever I said. But you never did. You never got angry with me. But I do remember you getting angry with James. I remember that day clearly. You were reading your favourite book, 'Pride and Prejudice' and we were all practicing for the school play. James was fooling around with his plastic sword and he kept bugging you with it. You got so annoyed that you pulled the sword out of his hands, bent it, permanently damaging it and handed it back to him. Then as if nothing had happened you calmly went and sat back down and resumed reading your book._

_You should have seen his face, it was priceless! He kept staring at the sword in his hand for two minutes and then looked back at you, as if he didn't realize what had happened._

_I remember doing a physics lab with you once, because both our partners were not there. You spoke to me quite a lot then. As if we were really good friends. But as soon as the lab was over, you ran away again, like you didn't want to be seen with me without a reason._

_Then, you were with your friends on your lunch table. All of you were laughing hard over something that was said. You took my breath away. You were so carefree, innocent and happy. You really do love your friends. I had decided then to come and talk to you…and so I did. I approached your table and stood there looking at all of you. You were the first to notice me and you immediately fell silent as you got up and walked away with your plate of untouched food. _

_I felt really bad that time, that I had made you leave your own friends and happiness. _

_Around fall in junior year, I noticed you by your locker. Your eyes were red rimmed, your nose red at the tip. You were sniffling and looked dejected. You had been crying. I really wanted to run to you and hold you in my arms and make the pain go away. I didn't know why you were so sad but I could feel the pain that rolled off you in waves and see it in your eyes. I didn't run to you because I knew, that if I did that then you would slap me and walk away. So I went and got Alice to come to you and make sure you were all right. _

_Over the years, I've noticed the way you bite your lip when you are nervous or embarrassed. The way you can't help but be a danger magnet, the way you tend to avoid anything that involves dancing, the way you blush when someone compliments you, or the way you get lost in your own world when you read a book that you like. It all draws me in to you. Your eyes are like windows…they open right up into your pure heart. I could get lost in them and be a content person. I like the way you smile softly while biting your lower lip slightly, the way you run your hand through your hair when you get frustrated. _

_I've noticed the way your eyes flutter, and your brow scrunches up cutely when you are confused, I've seen the single, lone freckle on your left wrist and I know the fact that when you were younger you had fallen and your two front teeth on your lower jaws had to be replaced. There's a tiny scar over your left eyebrow, so small that it isn't visible unless you observe it very carefully._

_I've seen you play the piano and get completely lost in it while doing it. I love everything about you Bella. And I don't know if you know this but the more I got to know things about you, the more questions you made me ask myself._

_And now that I finally have found the answer, I'd like you to know it._

_I am in love with you Isabella Marie Swan. Please tell me you feel the same. It's okay if you don't. I'll wait forever for you, just let me be your friend. Don't hate me for this, please don't. One really has no control over whom he falls in love with. I want to prove myself to you. I want to show you that I care for you, that I can keep you really happy. One chance is all I ask for. Please._

_Love,_

_Edward._

**A/N: It's short but that's exactly what the letter said. i changed nothing except for the names ;) I can't give that away now, can I? Hope i don't dissapoint. you'll get the reactions and there's another surprise around the corner. **

**there may be a possible kiss in the next chapter ;) ;) :D :D :D**

**Stay tuned! Happy reading :)**


	8. Chapter 7 You and I Both

**You and I and Us**

I read the letter again. Then I leaned back against my pillow and closed my eyes. A single droplet coursed its way down my cheek and fell silently onto the paper. I let out a shuddering breath. Why?

I opened my eyes again and glanced down at the letter.

_He wrote it long ago, maybe he has gotten over it now? There was a reason he didn't send it to me right…? _

My thoughts were muddled up. I folded the letter and put it back into the envelope. Maybe I could just forget about it.

No.

I remembered my promise to Emily. I told her I would speak to him about it after I read it. I couldn't ignore it. Besides, tonight when he was looking at me and singing, it actually felt as if he were…I don't know what!

I surely couldn't talk to him now. I could still here the music outside and it was turning into more of rock and roll types than before.

I sighed and decided to talk to him about it the next time I see him alone. So, I did the most cowardly thing I have ever done in my life.

I put the envelope in my jacket pocket, got ready for bed and went to sleep. But I couldn't sleep.

I felt the weight of the letter which was now close to my heart in the pocket of the jacket. The music was still on outside and I felt that the world was such a big place. No one seemed to miss me out there. No one came to check if I was in the tent and if I was alright or if I ran off in the woods and was eaten alive by the bears.

I lay awake for a long time with the covers pulled tightly up over my head to protect me from the cold.

I heard the Music die down before my tent flap opened and I heard the giggles of Rosalie and Alice as they stepped into the tent along with the "shh!" that Emily made in an attempt to keep them quiet.

"Oh, she's here? I thought she was out there with us…" Rosalie trailed off.

"I thought so too." Alice whispered quietly.

"She might have come back in after that song that she and Edward sang. She looked pretty tired and you know how fast she gets cold…" Emily trailed off.

Like i said, they didn't notice my absence.

I didn't move a muscle as I heard their footsteps as they got ready for bed. I lay awake for hours even after all the movement had ceased and I could hear soft snores from around me. I tossed and turned all night, not knowing what to do. Then finally somewhere around two in the night, I fell into a dreamy state where I was half awake and half asleep.

At 5 in the morning I gave up and got up moving around brushing my teeth and all. I popped my contacts back on as I knew I wouldn't be sleeping again and then left the tent to get some air and clear out my thoughts.

Then I saw him, standing there staring off into the midnight blue sky with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked as if he were deep in thought and I didn't feel like disturbing him. The moonlight made him look even more beautiful than he already was. It gave him a surreal touch. as if he would disappear if i so mush as blinked.

But then, I felt the weight of the envelope in my pocket, right near my heart. Suddenly it felt like it weighed a thousand pounds and without my consent my feet took me to him.

I stood beside him staring off ahead. He didn't look my way or even acknowledge my presence. I sighed.

My hands trembled slightly as I went to retrieve the letter. I took in a deep calming breath as I held it out before him.

He didn't seem to notice it, so I spoke, "This belongs to you." My voice shook slightly.

He finally turned to look at me and then he looked back at my hand stretched out in front of him with the envelope in my hand.

His face instantly paled of all colour. And now in the moonlight it looked white. His eyes widened and he took in a quick deep breath.

His head jerked back to my face as he pulled the envelope roughly out of my hands. I took a slight step backwards and I felt slightly terrified of him. He seemed to realize what he did and mumbled an apology to me before he looked back at the envelope.

He turned it over and saw that it was open. Something flashed in his eyes. It was so quick that I wasn't even sure what it was.

"How did you get this?" He questioned. His voice was really low and…_velvety?_

"Do you mean it? I mean…you did write it a while ago, so…" I avoided his question. He closed his eyes and then opened them to stare at me. His gaze was so strong that I couldn't look away even if I wanted to.

When he didn't answer I started to panic. I think he noticed because I felt his hand hold mine and entwine my fingers with his.

"Emily gave you this right?" I began shaking silently. I didn't want him to yell at her or be angry at her.

"N-no." I stuttered.

"Bella…" I closed my eyes waiting for him to say it was a joke so I should probably go back in and get some sleep. I chewed on my lip unconsciously as I braced myself for those words.

" It's true Bella. I did mean it. I still do." I felt his hand gently caress me as he freed my lip from the confines of my teeth.

"No you don't! This isn't _supposed_ to happen! You-you're going away for college in a few months we won't ever see each other again! It's too late besides, I honestly have _never_ thought about an 'us' I don't know Edward! This may not work out! What will everyone else at school say? And I don't think I should just say 'yes' because you asked me. I mean I _am_ aware of the fact that you are considered the hottest guy at school _but-_ I mean- what I want to say is that, I _need_ time. I can't just agree or disagree without thinking over it, can I? And now maybe you can ask me to shut up because I'm rambling aren't I? I should probably just turn around and go back-"

"Bella! Whoa… slow down there girl. Whoever said you don't talk." He muttered the last part to himself.

I am positive I was as red as a fire engine.

" I'm not going to leave you when I go to college, Bella." I stared at him confused.

"But… you got into Dartmouth _and_ Harvard right?"

Edward raised his eyebrow, "Who said I'm going to either? I'm going to UW. With you." He smiled softly at me.

Before I could process what he said, he continued on, "As you very well said, only a few more months now and then it all will be over. I don't care what the other students say. I'm not going to meet them again. Their opinions don't matter. Yours do. You can certainly take your time thinking over it but know that I want you in my life. Even if it's as a friend. I'll be waiting always. And I want to give you something to help you in 'figuring out' stuff."

With that he slowly lifted my hand up and kissed my knuckles softly then he raised his other hand and cupped my cheek, tilting my head to look up at him.

It was then that I realized how tall he really was. He was probably more than a foot taller than me. He bent down slightly and stared into my eyes. His green eyes were twinkling. I felt the heat of the first rays of the sun as it was rising. I closed my eyes as Edward's lips descended down onto mine.

It was warm. Soft, and good. He tasted good. His scent was enveloping me as he pressed his lips softly onto mine. I kissed him back and moved my lips against his. It was the best first kiss ever. I didn't know if I was doing it right or not but it felt really good. He was still holding one of my hands while my other one went up around his back and neck to entangle in his hair.

He had to break away to get some really required oxygen into his lungs. He rest his forehead against mine as he gasped for air. I opened my eyes to stare at him and I noticed that the sun had cast a red glow around us. Red, the colour of love.

He stepped away from me and smiled. "Was I your first kiss?" He asked with the ever present smile on his face. I blushed and nodded, "Was I that bad?" I asked.

"Not at all. I'm just glad that you were my first too." He said softly. Then he kissed me on my cheek as he started walking back towards his tent.

"See you around Swan!" He called out as he ducked into his tent.

It was only then that I realized that he had left the envelope in my hands.

_He wants you to keep it._

I walked back to my room in a daze. I flopped down on my bed silently and stared out the tiny little opening that acted as a 'window' for the tent. I watched as the sky changed colours and then I heard Mr. Banner's whistle to get us all up on time and then I heard Mrs. Cope knock on our tents to get us up. The girls all got up and wished me a good morning seeming to not realize I was already dressed and ready.

Emily noticed me first. Or rather, she noticed that I was off in my own world and hadn't moved a muscle the entire time.

She looked around to see that Alice was in the bathroom and Rosalie had already dressed and gone out to meet Emmett.

"You spoke to him right?" She asked quietly.

I nodded my head slightly. The letter was tucked into my pocket for safety.

I rolled over to face Emily, " I don't know whether I should thank you or not. But you definitely should thank me." I said.

Emily looked confused so I decided to explain further, "He somehow guessed that you had given that letter to me and he looked so livid that if I had confirmed it he probably would have hauled you out of your bed and outta the tent to somewhere far away and left you for the dead." I exaggerated.

Emily just rolled her eyes, "Oh! Edward wouldn't hurt a fly! Well, unless the fly does something to his precious Bella." Emily teased.

I groaned and turned over to burry my face into the pillows.

_And so the teasing begins!_

**So how was it?**

**I really liked the reviews so far.**

**I'd like to address to some of them:**

**To "Hehe" Yes guys like that do exist And he did write the letter. The whole thing. I guess I haven't mentioned the fact that he liked literature and he was good with words have i? don't worry you may get your fairy tale too **

**Anyway, to "Uknowimacullendarlin" No! don't jump off a cliff for your fairy tale. It really isn't pleasant. Trust me I would know. ;)**

**To "coincidentially stricken" Really? Whoa… that really is a coincidence. Well I'm glad you could relate to the story I hope you keep reading it **

**To all the other reviewers, THANKS A LOT FOR REVIEWING! It really makes my day to see that I've made you guys happy and you guys liked the story (till now) **

**I don't know if you'll hate me more or hate bella more for keeping Edward in the waiting zone, though.**

**There's not much of the story remaining now. We are kind of close to the half way mark.**

**Leave some love guys!**

**It motivates me to write and then you'll get your chapters sooner ;) ;)**


	9. Chapter 8 Just hold my hand

**Just hold my hand.**

Everything went quite normally after that. The camp progressed on for the next few days without any major problems (meaning that I didn't injure myself or anyone else for that matter). We went rafting, rock climbing and rappelling. It was a lot of fun. At first I couldn't do much but as my ankle got better and it didn't hurt too much, I quickly climbed here and there and was happy to be able to do that without my usual clumsiness. It was as if my clumsiness left me when I began doing adventure sports.

Edward kept his distance, as he had promised. He said he'd give me time to think over everything and he promised that he wouldn't pressurize me into making any kind of decision. I would catch him staring at me many times. Whenever our eyes would meet, he would give me a soft smile or wave and I would blush, smile back and duck my head down or look away. I realized that whenever he was near me I would get this weired feeling. I was always aware of him being around me.

It was then that I started to notice how much we had in common —apart from the music. It was really freaky the amount of things we had in common. For example the staring off into space, clenching your teeth tightly when you want to say something you shouldn't. And the fact that he too would bite the nail on his thumb unconsciously...just like i would.

I would sit and look at him when it was his chance to rock climb or rappel. He was so graceful and quick. It was pretty amazing, the way his muscles would flex when he held on to the rock. He belayed me once too. I could barely concentrate on what I was doing thinking that Edward practically held my life in his hand. If he wanted he could leave the rope and I'd go falling down.

I lost my footing and yelped as I fell. Fortunately Edward caught the rope on time and held on to it as I swung like a pendulum in the air. I gasped and then cursed out silently as my knee hit the rock.

"Are you alright?" Edward yelled down at me from above.

"Yeah! I'm fine. Just hit my knee. Give me a sec!" I yelled up at him.

He didn't say anything but continued to look down at me from the top and held onto the rope.

I closed my eyes and let out a large breath before fixing my hold onto the rock.

"Do you want me to lower you to the ground?"

"No! I'm gonna do this."

We then followed those custom rules about checking if everything was fine before I began climbing up again, slowly but surely.

When I reached the top I could see the concern in Edward's eyes, mixed with a certain pride.

I smiled at him.

"Are you sure you're alright? I could go get the first aid." He said as his eyes shot to my scraped knee.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you."

We stared at each other for a minute longer before I excused myself to go to the rest of the group to get some water.

I sat alongside my friends and tried my best to get involved in the conversation, but my attention strayed over to a certain green-eyed guy who was sitting far off on my right.

"Bella? I need to talk to you. alone." Emily said with a very…peculiar look on her face.

"Sure. Let's walk around." I said.

As soon as we were far away from the 'group,' Emily ambushed me. "Why aren't you saying yes to him? You obviously like him now. That poor guy is just getting depressing every minute. Emmett says he rarely talks to them now. Tell him something, give him an answer. Please! He's my cousin I know but both of you are acting so immature right now, I swear I feel like picking up that carabineer and strangling both of you with it!"

I chuckled slightly at the mental image of Emily trying to strangle Edward. He would probably just stand really straight and she wouldn't be able to reach him.

Apparently that wasn't a very wise thing to do as Emily smacked my arm, " I'm trying to help you here and you're just not listening—"

"No. Wait Emily. I know I like him but I don't know how do I go and tell him that I do. Besides, i've never felt this away about anyone, not even close to it...It's all so new and confusing and...I don't know….i feel like… I can't just go and tell him something like that in a public place. Tomorrow we all are leaving. I'll tell him when we leave."

Emily made me promise her that I would tell him. And if I didn't then she would tell him herself.

I don't know what was making me so nervous. I already knew he liked me. And that kiss…*sigh*

It was extraordinarily out of this world!

I could live my whole life just kissing him and letting him kiss me like that. Okay. Maybe not. I would need food and water and toilet breaks and to have a shower.

_Shut up! You're just ruining the moment!_

At night we had our last camp fire. We were supposed to leave early in the morning just a bit after sunrise. So there was some roasting marshmallows and then singing songs before we all were supposed to go to bed in order to get up early in the morning.

Edward seemed to be avoiding me. Or maybe it was nothing, and I was imagining things. I decided to drop it and go to bed with everyone else. Once in the tent the three girls and I began talking about everything.

The entire trip Alice and Rosalie had left me alone regarding the Edward thing and I thought they had forgotten. How wrong I was.

They practically pounced on me when Emily shifted the focus on me, with just one simple question.

"So Bella, how was rock climbing today, with Edward?"

"Wait. What? Are both of you going out? "

"When did that happen! Bella you didn't tell me! I'm so disappointed in you."

I sighed. The last one was obviously Alice.

"Bella? Are you even listening to us? What's going on between you and Edward? Are you two a thing now? Yes! I knew it would happen! Wow, that's so great! So is he—"

"Look, Alice, Rose, Emily, will you please mind your own business? I don't want to talk about this now." I stated quietly but firmly.

The silence that followed was deafening. I pretended to ignore it as I turned around and got ready for bed.

After I was safely tucked away under the blankets I heard the other's begin to whisper quietly. I couldn't make out a single word so I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep. That night i dreamt of something really random. I was standing on the edge of a liff and staring off at those icy peaks which changed my life. I felt a tap on my shoulder and i turned around to see Edward down on one knee. he looked older but he still looked really gorgeous and he looked nervous. It was then that i realised he was holding a ring out in his hand and i gasped. I shot up in bed and gasped. I looked at my phone to check the time. it was 5 a.m. I ran a hand through my hair and lay back down in bed after having some water.

That morning I woke up pretty late. I went through my morning routine robotically and then stepped outside the tent. My bags were already packed and I saw everyone having breakfast under the giant umbrella. My eyes involuntarily scanned the crowd for him. I finally found him sitting slightly away from everyone under a tree with his legs stretched out in front of him and crossed at the ankles.

My heart beat faster as I picked up some breakfast and began walking in his direction. I stopped some distance away and decided to turn around, maybe he didn't want to talk to me? I bit my lip contemplating what to do standing there like an idiot.

As if he had heard my internal struggle he turned his head towards me and stared right into my eyes. I took in a deep breath to keep from fainting over there. My hands were shaking so much and I had no idea why this was happening. He smilled at me and patted the spot next to him with a raised eyebrow in my direction.

My feet carried me over to him and I plopped down next to him, copying his pose. "Hey." I said softly.

"Hey" he smiled back at me.

We sat there for sometime just letting the noise of the other students talking and laughing wash over us. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach and I knew I wouldn't be able to eat without telling him. So I set my plate down by my side and faced him, taking in a deep breath before opening my mouth to speak.

"Edward…I…umm…I don't…shit…wait…let me frame this properly…" I slapped myself mentally. Why couldn't I just be a normal person and tell him that I like him! I have to stammer over it like a fool.

Edward's eyes were fixed on my now beet red face. "I thought over everything and… I do like you Edward…I think we should give this a chance."

By the time I finished saying it, I had my eyes fixed on the ground between us and my face was extremely red. Why couldn't i be like normal girls and not have issues with people over trust and over speaking out my mind. For a moment there was only complete silence but then I felt his finger under my chin, lifting it up so that I had no option but to look at him. My breath caught when I saw his face.

His smile was so radiant and bright that it made his eyes twinkle and he looked so beautiful, it was unfair. But it made me smile too/

"You don't know how long I've waited for to hear you say that."

I smiled too and then wrapped my arms around him hugging him to me. Edward pulled me in closer to him and kissed the top of my head as he wrapped his arms around me in a tight embrace. I hadn't notice that he too had kept his plate aside. But I was just so happy that I couldn't care about anything.

He then shifted us to make it more comfortable as he adjusted me so that my head was lying against his chest and his arms were around me.

I was smiling so hard, I swear my cheeks were going to fall off.

"You should eat something." He said as he stretched over to pick up my plate. He handed it to me and I ate. He seemed to understand that I wasn't' really comfortable with PDA and the fact that there were so many students around us that I didn't want to give them any ideas.

I caught Emily's eye while I was eating and I grinned at her. She was smiling back at me and I saw Rosalie, Alice and Tanya sitting next to her with huge smiles on their faces. Jessica just looked dumbstruck and Lauren looked disappointed for some reason. I shrugged it off and sat where I was. My eyes travelled to see that the rest of the student body barely paid us any attention. I recognised Emmet, Jasper, Angela, Ben, Jacob, and a few other people staring at us as if we had grown four head or something.

I didn't like being stared at so I squirmed uncomfortably. Edward looked down at me and back up at the staring faces. I don't know what he did but no one stared at us anymore. I knew that i shouldn't care about what others think so much but... i really couldn't help it at times. I'd always been extremely insecure.

"This is going to take some getting used to." I muttered.

Edward chuckled and then got up holding out his hand for me. "We have to leave in a few minutes. Lets go get your bags"

I happily obliged and took his hand.

**I'm so sorry for the delay guys! I'm not going to waste any more of your time by jotting down my excuses 'cuz it seems i have atleast ten for everything :P so anyway, what did you think about this one? I need your reviews so i can improve my writing and give you guys better stuff to read :D and yeah i do care about what others think :) **

**Leave some love! **

**untill next time!**

**-overdstars :D**


	10. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Hey guys! So sorry this isn't an update to the story but I just wanted to tell you guys something REALLY important. Don't worry, I'll keep it short.

Okay, yeah. So I'm moving to the states, permanently now (leaving in two days!). I know, great news, and I'm gonna be really busy till March end. But I PROMISE you guys that as soon as I get back, I'll have all the chapters ready and you will get daily updates. HONEST.

And I'm gonna try and complete my other story as well, before taking on any new projects. Hey and I'd like to know how many of you want a sequel to THIS story. It's not gonna be based on real life this time, cuz I'd like to keep those things private but i assure you, It will be worth the read. So there's a poll on my profile if you all could just go and look at it, it would be great.

Okay, I'm going now!

Bye!


	11. Chapter 9 I love you Do I?

**I Love you too. Do I?**

Edward was staring out the window of the bus as we kept moving. I sat next to him on the other seat. He had a 'deep-in-thought' look on his handsome face. Alice and Rosalie were sitting behind us and Emmet and Jasper sat behind them. I could hear the constant hum of the talking going on all around the bus. It was less noisy than when we were going for camp. Well, that was bound to happen, I doubt anyone wanted to leave this place. It had been a lot of fun. Well, I shouldn't be one to judge for everyone because it obviously was a really good trip for me.

I turned my head again to watch Edward. As if he could sense this, he wordlessly extended his arm towards me and wrapped it around my waist pulling me in closer to him. I inhaled deeply and was greeted with his heavenly aroma. Cinnamon and something completely Edward-y. That's the only way I could describe it. I lay my head against his shoulder and closed my eyes feeling a small smile break out on my face. I felt something press onto the top of my head and I turned my face up to see Edward smiling down at me with that crooked smile of his. His eyes were literally sparkling and there was a…soft look in them.

I know I sound like a trashy romance novel, but hey! I didn't know some of those things might actually have been the truth.

His smile makes me smile back at him and I reach up and give him a light peck on his lips.

"Aww, you guys are so _sweet_. It gives me diabetes." Rosalie said. I heard Edward chuckle slightly as both of us turned our heads to look at Rosalie and Alice.

Alice nudged Rosalie, "Shush! Rosalie. Don't be mean." And then she giggled. "you guys are _so cute_ together!" Alice gushed.

I smiled back at both of them and then looked back to Edward who was grinning ear to ear. It's like neither of us could stop smiling. We turned back around in our seats when we heard Emmet spewing some shit and I pulled out my iPod. We both shared it and heard songs the rest of the way while making small talk.

We were stopping for lunch at the same spot near the cliff from where I had fallen off earlier. As soon as we got off the bus Edward wrapped his arms around me tightly from behind. I felt his warm breath near my ear as he leaned down to whisper something, "You, Miss Swan are not to go out of my sight, or my arms and _definitely_ not anywhere near the edge of the cliff. You hear me?"

I shivered slightly at his slightly worried and commanding low tone. I nodded my head, "but what if I need to go pee?" I said before I could shut my mouth.

Edward chuckled slightly before pulling back and saying, "Well, you'll just have to take Emily and Angela and the other girls with you. I'm sure they won't mind dragging you off to the bathroom for some details, right?"

I laughed. "You got that right Cullen."

We took our lunch and went to sit with the others. I finished my lunch much before anybody else, for once. I'm generally a very slow eater but lately I seem to be eating at a good pace.

As soon as Mrs. Cope announced that there was a bathroom down the lane Alice and the others grabbed me and starting walking off towards it though I didn't really want to leave Edward.

They kept asking me question after question and I kept answering them honestly but trying to keep the private things out.

"Wow. You are so lucky Bella!" Tanya smiled at me with bright eyes.

"You know, I liked him sometime back. I mean, who wouldn't? It doesn't make it awkward right?" Tanya shot me a concerned look. I smiled at her and assured her that it was fine. "Well, I even asked him out but he declined, saying that he was waiting for someone. I should have known he meant you. He was really apologetic and sweet about it though. But it doesn't matter. That was before I met Jake…" Tanya's eyes caught on a dreamy look as she trailed off.

Tanya was known for dating guys. She had probably dated half of the male population of the high school. Jake-or Jacob Black, was her most recent guy. They began dating during camp. She seemed to be completely smitten with him. But again, she was like that in the beginning with almost every guy.

Just then Jessica entered the Bathroom to check her hair and makeup and…all the other girly stuff.

"So where is he going for college?" Alice asked me as she looked herself over in the mirror.

"He's going to UW with me." I answered nonchalantly.

"But. I thought he got into Harvard _and_ Dartmouth? He's ditching _both_?" Emily asked awed.

"_What?_" Jessica gave out a high-pitched shriek. Then her eyes met mine in the mirror. "He's going to UW for you?"

"Jess, He already made the decision." I said quietly

"Bella, I don't want to sound mean and rude but, you're making him leave Dartmouth and Harvard so that both of you could be together in college? What if it doesn't work out? He might regret not going there and following you to UW. He might even regret you. You don't want that to happen do you? Just think about it, okay?" She said all this in a very quiet and concerned voice.

Before anyone could say anything she walked out of the bathroom. Well, she wasn't necessarily wrong. He might regret the decision. He might regret me. I…I don't think I want that to happen. But what was it that I could do to prevent any of it now?

Alice just rolled her eyes, "Bella, ignore Jessica. She's probably just jealous that you got Edward and she didn't even get Newton to notice her. Don't worry about it. Talk to Edward about it."

I just shrugged and nodded my head and all of us headed out of the bathroom back to the others who were still eating food.

As soon as we reached I saw Edward with Emmet and Jasper as they laughed and joked around. Emmet pulled Edward in a head lock and messed up his already messy hair. Edward punched him playfully in his side to get him to let go. And then Jasper laughed and said something to Emmet causing Edward and Jasper to high five. He was so carefree and happy. His eyes immediately flitted over to mine as if he had felt my presence. He smiled at me and extended his arm out for me to come to him.

But before I could reach forward Emmet stepped in the way and lifted me up spinning me around and pulling me into a bear hug, "Belly-boo how are you? Edward here says that you're a really great kisser. Can I get one too? Just so I can be sure he wasn't lying." And then Emmet laughed at Edward's shocked and slightly angry expression. "Relax brother, joke."

Jasper was in his fits of laughter and he managed to wheeze out for Emmet to set me down before the monster got him. Emmet joined Jasper's laughing fit and placed me down on my feet. I stumbled slightly but Edward caught me and pulled me into his side. I laughed at his over-protectiveness.

My laughter was cut off as quick as it started when Edward covered my lips with his and gave me a passionate kiss right there in front of his friends!

Well. I wasn't complaining. I wrapped my arms tighter around him and he dipped me suddenly, causing me to gasp and then he pulled my lower lip into his mouth and started nibbling and sucking on it. I melted against him and kissed him back with as much enthusiasm. Edward pulled away breathless and panting and stared deep into my eyes as he pulled me back up. Then he smiled and gave me another little peck on the lips and turned his eyes to Emmet and Jasper who were hollering and catcalling.

I think my face was as red as a tomato. I turned my face into his chest and giggled. He wrapped his arms around me. I could feel his heart racing and I felt slightly proud that I was the one who did that.

We sat around talking for some time. That's when Jessica Stanley walked by us and I tensed slightly, remembering the conversation in the bathroom. Even though Edward was deep into a conversation with Jasper about some game he seemed to notice my sudden mood change. He looked at me curiously, asking me what the matter was.

I bit my lip slightly and shook my head telling him that I would tell him later. He was having none of that as he pulled himself to his feet and excused us as he walked back to the bus with me. We sat down in our seat and he turned to look at me, "What is it Bella?" He asked softly looking into my eyes. I looked away feeling slightly ashamed about this.

"Edward...why did you turn down Dartmouth and Harvard and instead chose to come to UW?" I asked him. I peeked at him slightly but the looked away quickly.

"Well, I was offered a scholarship to UW, which I didn't get at Dartmouth or Harvard, it was closer to home. And besides, you were going to be there too." He smiled as he cupped my face in his hands. I closed my eyes and nodded, "Do you think you'll ever regret _not_ going to Dartmouth? Ever regret me?" I asked in a small voice.

I heard Edward sigh, "Bella, you have to know that I would never, ever regret any decision that got me closer to you. Yes I might wonder what would have happened if I had gone to Dartmouth or Harvard instead, but I won't regret not taking that option. Besides, going to a well known school or college does not always mean that it is better."

I nodded my head slightly felling a bit better. I could feel the lump in my throat and I tried to swallow it down. I couldn't even look at Edward right now without feeling stupid.

"Hey, now what brought this on? Why won't you look at me, Love?" Edward gently lifted my chin up so I had no choice but to look at him. His emerald eyes were filled with worry and concern as he stared back into my watery ones.

"I-Jessica…she, she just said something earlier and I thought maybe she was right. I'm sorry. I feel like an utter idiot right now."

Edward sighed, his warm sweet breath washing over me as I closed my eyes. "Isabella. Next time you have any problems and anyone says anything to you that makes you doubt what I feel for you, you_ have to_ promise that you'll come to me about it. No matter how small that problem is, I want you to trust me, no matter what. Just like I trust you and I promise that I will tell you everything that bothers me." The expression on his face was serious and he searched in my eyes for something.

"Edward, I_ do_ trust you, more than I think I have trusted anyone in my life, but…okay. Fine. I understand what you mean and I promise to come to you with any problem no matter how small it is and how moronic it makes me look." I said as I felt a small smile begin to stretch on my face.

Edward smiled down at me, "Good." And then he pulled me into him and kissed me soundly on the lips. Just as we were in middle of making out I remembered something.

I pulled away as I asked him, "Wait," I gasped "you called me 'Love'" I could hear the awe in my own voice.

Edward looked slightly embarrassed, "I did. I do love you Bella, very much so. But I thought you knew that?"

"huh….ba…wha…umm..i…" I couldn't form a single word as I stared at him. How could someone like him love someone like me?

"Look, It's okay if you don't say it now. I know we're moving a bit fast but I just wanted you to know that. You are not obligated to say it back. It's fine." Edward said softly before he resumed kissing me, not giving me a chance to speak.

**A/N: i know, i know, i said i won't update till March end but i found some time to do it. Here it is! So what do you think? Don't get too mad at me for not telling you what Bella says after the 'I love you' you'll know in the next chapter which. I don't know when i'll be able to update. End march? I guess. Anyway. the poll is still up on my profile so go check it out! And i'm trying to get a hang on driving on the wrong side of the road and all. So I'm gonna be busy. I got a really interesting inbox a while back and so i just thought i'd let you all know that if you feel i know you but you don't know me, nope i'm not a crazy stalker :)**

** That's it for now. **

**Leave me a review so i can improve my writing and give you guys what you need :)**

**-ovrdstars**


	12. Chapter 10 Back Home

Chapter:

After another hour of sitting in the bus doing nothing, my eyes wandered to where Edward was sitting with Jasper. They both were talking and joking about something. Jasper turned slightly to defend himself and he caught me looking at them and smiled. Edward turned around to look at me and grinned. I grinned back at him and blew him a kiss. He made a big act of catching it and putting it in his pocket before Jasper smacked his head and Edward turned around to continue arguing with Jasper.

Alice was sitting quite silently next to me. I turned my attention to her and saw that she was smiling and had this almost peaceful look in her eyes. It was so different from the usually excited and hyper look that she always had but I liked it.

"What's the matter with you Ali?" I asked nudging her with my shoulder.

She grinned at me, "I'm just really happy for you. I was thinking about the distant future where you'd be married to Edward with five kids and I'd be married to Jasper with our own kids and how we'd meet up every weekend for lunch and then we'd look back and remember these good ole' camping days." Alice sighed closing her eyes.

I looked at her warily. "Alice…we haven't even been dating for a day! And five kids really? I think two or three would be more than enough."

Alice sat up quickly and faced me with that excited sparkle back in her eyes, "Aha! So you are thinking of having kids with him!"

"Alice!" I gasped mortified.

"I- No! I mean. I don't want kids right now! I'm just a teenager myself! I don't even know how far this relationship is going to go. We are going to the same college but…there are other…girls out there too. Edward might realize that somebody else was better. Or maybe I'd meet someone. I don't know!

Alice rolled her eyes, "He's totally into you. And as far as I know you, I don't think you'd meet anyone better than he is for you. You guys are IT. I just know it."

I sighed softly, "He said he's in love with me." I mumbled softly.

I looked up at Alice's face in time to see her jaw drop and eyes pop wide open. "Tell me everything!"

I fidgeted with the hem of my sweater, "We were just sitting alone in the bus and I told him what Jessica said and he kinda comforted me and then we were just…you know… kissing and then I realized he called me 'Love' and when I just mindlessly blurted it out asking him if he did actually call me that, he admitted and said that he thought I already knew that he loved me."

"And? What did you say!? You said you loved him too right? Isabella!" she gasped when I didn't really reply.

"He didn't give me a chance to say anything! And I didn't know what to say. I mean. It's only been a day! I know I feel something for him but I don't know if that's love. I can't just say I love you to him without knowing what 'love' really means, can I?" I took in a deep breath, "Alice. How did you know that you were in love with Jasper?"

Alice smiled, "The moment he said 'Hello' I just knew he was the one. And then he proved it further by tolerating my babble and actually listening to me. He made me feel calmer, different. I don't know how to explain it Bella. Don't keep him waiting for too long though, I think he's already waited a long time just to get you to go out with him."

"So did you have that whole butterflies in stomach, rainbows and unicorns and sunshine feeling when you were with him?" I asked.

Alice laughed, "The butterflies, yes. I still get them when he smiles at me. The rainbows and unicorns on the other hand… oh come on I'm no Cinderella!" I laughed along with her.

After a while Alice decided to sit with Jasper cuz she'd had enough girl time. I wasn't complaining as Edward slid into the window seat where she was before.

He gently took my hand in his and intertwined our fingers. "Is it too early for me to meet your dad officially?"

I did not see that one coming.

"But you already know him. And he knows you. And I think he thinks very highly of you and your family. Besides after he hears about how you saved my life he'd probably willingly hand me over to you for eternity!" I said trying to subtly dodge the subject. We've officially been a couple for like a day!

Edward rolled his eyes at me, "Oh come on Bella! Please? I really do want you to introduce me to him as your boyfriend. So he knows not to put a restraining order on me if I hang out around you too much." Edward grinned.

I sighed and let my head rest against his shoulder. His shoulder was at the perfect height! It was also very comfortable.

"Hmm…What about tomorrow night? Are you sure you won't go running off into the woods after dad begins cleaning his guns in front of you?"

Edward shuddered slightly, "Well depends on what 'guns' you're talking about."

It took me a while to process that, and after I did I pulled away from Edward and smacked his arm, "Ew, Edward! He's my father!" I made a face.

Edward laughed loudly and put his arm around me. I smiled a bit. Just hearing him laugh was really refreshing.

It was silent for a while and we just sat together, not listening to music, not speaking, just enjoying being together.

Were we doing this too fast? Was this wrong? Was I in love? Or was there still a long way to go?

My mind began drifting off into some random abstract world as I closed my eyes and let Edward pull me in closer to him.

The bus jerked a little and I woke up. There was a heavy weight on my shoulder. I rubbed my eyes and turned to the heavy head leaning against my shoulder. All I could see was the top of his messy bronze hair.

I smiled as I tried to straighten him up, his neck had to be hurting in that position. That's when I noticed the bus had stopped and it was getting dark outside. Almost everybody was asleep. I moved around a bit to figure out where we were.

Jasper was awake and I could see Alice curled up like a tiny kitten across his lap. Emmet was fast asleep, Rosalie was listening to music. And apart from Jessica Stanley (who kept giving me these looks or maybe it was my sleepy brain) and Eric, everybody seemed to be asleep.

Edward stirred a bit next to me and as he stretched he slightly knocked me in the ribs. His eyes opened so fast it was a little funny, "OHMYGOSH! Bella, I'm so sorry! Are you all right?"

I chuckled slightly, "I'm fine Edward. It was just a little bump." After making sure once again that I was fine, Edward realized that we had stopped and it was getting dark outside.

"Where are we? Did we reach Forks?" He peered out the window by cupping his hands around his eyes to try to figure out where we were.

Just then Mr. Banner entered the bus looking as if he'd just woken up and not had any coffee.

He looked around for something in that big backpack of his and finally pulled out a whistle.

Before I could even figure out what he was going to do he blew that shrill thing. I cringed slightly, that wasn't a nice way of waking someone up.

As everybody groaned and stretched and cursed Mr. Banner he announced that we had arrived and our bags were being unloaded from the back.

While everybody gathered their stuff and made themselves look presentable Edward and I got up to head out of the bus. Emily, Tanya, and Jacob were already outside identifying their luggage. I glanced at my watch. It was just 9pm. I saw a number of cars parked around in the school parking lot and of course, I saw Charlie's police cruiser. That's when the gym doors opened and the parents came out to greet us.

Slowly everybody started pouring out of the bus and greeting their parents.

"Bella!" Charlie called out as he made his way towards me, amongst the throngs of other people.

"Hi dad!" I smiled sleepily at him.

"How was the camp? Did you enjoy?" He asked. I smiled, "Yeah. It was really good."

That's when Edward came forward pulling mine and his bags towards us. "Hello Chief Swan." He said pleasantly

Charlie looked curiously between me and Edward but before I could say anything Alice popped in.

"Charlieee! How have you been? I hope you didn't miss Bella's cooking too much!" Alice grinned

Charlie's expression softened, "Sue kept me fed. How was your trip Alice?"

Alice's eyes sparkled and she rambled off. Edward's parents made their way towards us and hugged Edward.

I saw Mrs. Cullen look between me and her son and raise her eyebrows at him with a smile on her face as if asking him something.

Just then Alice mentioned something about me falling off the edge of the cliff because of her and Tanya and how "Knight in Shining Armour" came to the rescue.

Charlie was a little concerned and angry with me for not telling him about it. And then he turned to Edward and his parents to thank them for 'saving my careless daughter's life.'

"Oh well, It's getting late now and Carlisle has an early shift tomorrow, so we should get going. Bye Charlie! Bye Bella! bye Alice!" Esme said.

After loading my bag into the back of the car we started home.

"So, are you and Edward like a thing now?" Charlie asked awkwardly.

I bit my lip. He doesn't miss a thing, does he?

"Umm…he asked me to be his girlfriend…and I agreed…It's very recent though! Just a day old! And I was wondering if you'd want to have Edward over tomorrow night for dinner. He actually suggested it. Said that he didn't want you putting a restraining order on him…" I laughed nervously.

Charlie sighed slightly, "I can't deny, he's a good kid, he took good care of you, but you're still my baby girl Bells. I don't want you getting hurt." He said all that to the windshield of the car probably because he had trouble dealing with emotions.

So I pretended to talk to the windshield too, "I know dad. Edward will never hurt me intentionally."

Charlie muttered something under his breath which I didn't really hear and then agreed to have dinner with Edward tomorrow night just as we pulled into the driveway.

I quickly sent Edward a text saying I had reached home and that he was having dinner with me and Charlie tomorrow night.

Not even a minute after I'd sent the text, he replied,

**Can't wait! :D I just reached home too. Goodnight Love –E**

**Goodnight Edward **** -B**

I tossed my cell phone on the nightstand, quickly changed into pajamas and drifted off to sleep.

The last thought I remember having was an echo of his voice saying "Goodnight Love"

**A/N: ****I'm sorry for keeping you guys waiting for so long! I had kinda given up on writing for sometime. Well, a long time actually, but I guess I promised to have this story completed, so that's what I'm gonna do. We have a few more chapters before they go off to UW. **

**Leave some love!**

**~ovrdstars**


	13. Chapter 11 That Feeling

**That Feeling**

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was that it was warmer. I rubbed my eyes as I opened them. It took me a while to remember where I was. I was back at Forks. The camp was over. School was over.

I tried not to think about it too much as I headed downstairs to find a note from Charlie on the fridge,

'Breakfast's in the microwave. I'll be coming home a little early. Call me if you want me to bring something for dinner. And please, don't hurt yourself more than usual."

I snorted slightly and smiled as I went over to the microwave.

Charlie always made breakfast for the two of us and I made dinner. It was this little routine of ours. He wasn't my real dad but probably was the closest thing I had to a father.

My 'real' parents left me one night and just went away. I was two. Or three. I don't even know. All I remember was that we were a really nice family. I don't know what changed. But they didn't want me, so they dropped me off at the orphanage center somewhere near Seattle. I was passed from foster home to foster home. That's how Charlie found me. He apparently saw me at a foster home and then using his contacts he found my file and decided to adopt me.

He was married to Renee at the time. She was pretty good. But within 6 months of him adopting me, he and Renee split up. I guess I was 8 that time. Renee took me to Florida with her. Charlie would come visit me in the summer and we'd hang out. Then Renee met Phil and I decided to give them some space and to move back in with Charlie. This was Sophomore year in High School. And now here I am, 18 years old, ready to go off to college. It's odd the way time flies by.

Just as I finished breakfast, my phone began vibrating in my pocket. I pulled it out and Edward's name flashed on the screen.

My smile was so huge that there was probably no place for anything else on my face.

"Hi!" I said excitedly.

I heard him chuckle slightly. It's so weird, he sounds good even on the phone!

"Someone's a little excited today."

I blushed, "Yeah…well, you know…"

"I don't know Bella, tell me? Are you blushing?" I could hear the smile in his voice.

I immediately looked around to see if he was here.

"Are you spying on me or something?" I asked half joking and half serious.

He laughed, "Maybe. But I wanted to ask you something. Have you had breakfast yet?"

I looked down guiltily at my empty plate, "I just finished actually."

"Oh, okay. Cool. Hey, do you want to meet my parents? Carlisle has a day off today, and Esme really wants to have you over for lunch." He sounded a little hesitant.

"I don't know. Do you want me to come?"

"Of course I do, Bella." He said softly.

"Okay then, sure." I said easily.

"Just like that? I thought you'd say 'Edward, what if they don't like me? Aren't we going too fast?' and then I'd say "Bella, don't worry. I'm sure they'll love you no matter what. And No, I don't think we're going too fast. Maybe a little fast. But not too fast. Too fast would be me asking to marry you right now.' And then you'd gasp and blush and ask me, 'You're not asking me that anytime soon are you?' and then I'd say-"

I laugh as I cut him off, "All right, all right. I get it. You think I over think things too much. And I do not sound like that!" I protested.

Edward chuckled, "No you sound much better."

There was a small silence before Edward spoke again, "So, I'll pick you up in an hour?"

I nodded my head, "Uh huh. Okay. See you then. Bye."

"Bye Bella" Edward said, before we hung up.

I stared at me phone as I headed upstairs to go have a quick shower and change.

I heard the doorbell ring just as I finished putting on my shoes. I looked at myself once again in the mirror before I practically raced downstairs to open the door.

I fumbled a bit with the lock but finally managed to pull it open.

There he was, with that cute crooked smile on his face.

"Hey." I breathed out.

His green eyes sparkled as he stared at me. I felt his hand envelope mine and then intertwine our fingers.

How had I never noticed how green his eyes were? Or how good looking he was? Or how nice of a person he actually was?

All these years he was right there in front of me and yet, I was too blind to see past all those prejudices I had.

He was Mr. Popular so of course I assumed he'd be the usual mean, spoilt brat, who got everything he wanted. Well, he did annoy me a bit but I didn't know that, that was because he was trying to talk to me or he wanted me to notice him. How could I not notice him? I'd heard about him before I even saw him.

I remember Jessica telling me about "THE Edward Cullen." And how he hung out only with the 'cool' gang.

Well, the past is in the past. What matters right now is that I realize my stupidity and that Edward was standing in front of me, holding my hand.

I smiled up at him, coming out of my mental ramblings.

He smiled back at me and then leaned in for a nice, long kiss.

We walked hand in hand to the car, laughing and happy. I can't remember the last time I felt this good. It felt great.

As we drove, Edward began telling me about his family and some really good childhood stories. Occasionally he'd lift his hand off the steering wheel and make a wild gesture. There wasn't a dull moment with him. I loved it.

We pulled into this gigantic driveway and the house in front of me was beautiful. Heck it was a mansion. There were few really old oak trees planted along the driveway spreading their canopy almost everywhere.

I turned to Edward, he was smiling. "My home." He said and tipped his head towards the most beautiful house I had ever seen.

He quickly got out of the car and opened my door. I was still sitting inside, feeling a little stunned. He helped me out of the car and we began walking towards the front door.

"It's beautiful." I said, pulling out of my thoughts.

He smiled, "Esme designed it."

He opened the door and pulled me in. He took my coat and hung it on the rack near the door and then we walked through the narrow hallway into the huge living room. It was so wide and open. Carlisle was sitting there watching TV. Esme walked out of the kitchen gracefully. Damn this family has good genes.

Carlisle's turned to us and smiled. He switched off the TV and stood up to greet us.

Edward opened his mouth to probably introduce us formally but Esme couldn't seem to control herself as she leaned forward and pulled me in a hug

"I'm so glad to finally meet you Bella, Edward never stops talking about you. I feel like I already know you so well."

I chuckled slightly as I hugged her back as tightly as she hugged me, "I'm glad to meet you too Mrs. Cullen"

"You can call me Esme, dear." She said as she pulled back and smiled at me.

I turned to look at Edward and for the first time in my life I saw a slight blush covering his cheeks. I think I liked it.

Edward smirked a little, "What? I don't get a hug anymore, now that you've got Bella?" Edward asks as he puts his hand over his heart feigning hurt.

Esme rolls her eyes, "Don't be a baby Edward." But Edward still ducked down and hugged his mother lifting her up a bit and then putting her back down.

"Watch it son, you've got your own woman now. Stop hogging my wife." Carlisle jested.

Then he turned to me and gave me a warm hug, "Welcome Bella."

We spoke about irrelevant things before Esme excused herself to go check on the food and Edward decided to drag me away to show me the rest of the house.

I spotted the beautiful Piano sitting in the middle of the living room, Edward turned to me, "Do you want to play?" He asked, gesturing towards it. I shook my head, "I'm shy." I said softly.

He chuckled at me in an amused way, "'I'm shy?' Seriously? But It's only me and my family here."

"Exactly." I replied. Edward just rolled his eyes and kissed the top of my head before he began pulling me up the stairs.

"You do remember you did a duet with me in front of the whole class, right?"

I blushed a bit, "Yeah. But that was different. You were singing along with me. You have a nice voice. It kinda covered up mine. So."

Edward shook his head at me, "You have a beautiful voice, Bella." He said that really softly, while staring right into my eyes. He didn't say anything else, but I could see the truth behind his words. I almost believed him. I blushed and looked away before he could dazzle me completely.

Edward started walking again, our hands entwined together by our sides. On the Second floor was Carlisle's study, Esme and Carlisle's room, A library room and a gigantic bathroom.

The library was so beautiful, but Edward didn't let me spend much time in there as he dragged me up to the third floor. There was a really nice guest room here, A recording studio (YES He had a freaking recording studio in his house!), another bathroom and his own room.

His room was really nice and spacious. Everything in this house was nice and spacious. The south wall was made completely of glass. It overlooked the river that ran through the thick forest there. It was beautiful. The other wall was like a huge shelf with lots and lots of CDs. A very sophisticated looking CD player sat by that wall. Edward went forward and pressed play, and some soft piano tunes drifted into the room. Opposite that wall was his bead. It was black and gold. And a plush leather couch sat facing us right in front of the giant glass wall. On my left was a desk with his laptop and a bundle of wires in one corner. I think they were probably his earphones and USB cords and other stuff.

I immediately headed towards his bed and just plopped down on the soft mattress. Edward came and sat next to me. "I love this place Edward! I'm moving in!" I declared laughing, as I lay back on the bed with a sigh.

Edward chuckled as he lay with me. Both of us staring at the ceiling.

"This is so surreal. The amount of times I've pictured you in my room… and now here we are." Edward said as he propped himself up on one elbow and looked down at me.

I smiled and leaned up to place a soft kiss on his lips. "Here we are." I whispered softly.

The next thirty minutes were spent just talking, and occasionally making out on his bed, listening to music, and having a mini tickle fight.

Then we got up and were sitting on the couch when there was a knock on the door. I looked up and blushed immediately. All this while his bedroom door had been wide open. And now Esme was standing there smiling at us, "lunch's ready." She said softly.

"We'll be right there." Edward said, kissing my cheek. I blushed even more. I was practically on his lap, his arms tightly wrapped around me, and his mother was there. Way to make an impression.

As soon as Esme left, I turned around and buried my face in his chest. Edward kissed the top of my head. "Come on love." He said as he led me downstairs.

Lunch turned out to be extremely delicious and quiet affair. I don't think anybody wanted to waste time talking when they could be gobbling up Esme's delicious food. We made some small talk and after lunch Edward decided that he wanted to take me someplace else.

When he said someplace else, I assumed we would be going out of his house through the front door where the gigantic driveway was. But this was Edward. He pulled me through the French windows into the backyard.

The backyard was really beautiful, the green grass rolled out in front of us. The line of trees marking the beginning of the forest were inviting but the dangerous mountains looming behind them were intimidating. To my right was a flower bed that showcased some really pretty yellow and pink flowers.

We walked towards a little gap in the wooden fence to our left.

Edward gracefully bent down and crawled over to the other side. He popped back up and gave me the sweetest smile, "Come on!"

I really wanted to ask him where we were going but after seeing his enthusiasm over this I didn't feel like annoying him so I just did what he asked.

The minute I was over to the other side Edward held my hand and pulled me to him and placed a sweet kiss on my lips before pulling away smiling and leading me into the woods.

We walked on and on with a comfortable silence. I had to keep biting my lip to keep from asking him where we were going on. After about 10 minutes I gave up, "So…how far is it?"

Edward chuckled, his eyes seemed to stand out in the greenery, "I'm surprised you lasted this long."

I stuck my tongue out at him childishly. He leaned down and kissed the tip of my nose making me blush.

"We're almost there he said tugging on my arm and pointing ahead to where the trees were thinning out.

Both of us picked up the pace as we moved hand in hand towards the opening.

"Wow" I breathed out. A green meadow spread out in front of us. It was in an almost perfect circle. The grass looked slightly wet and the sun peeked out slightly from behind the clouds.

I turned to Edward he was looking down at me with a peaceful expression. He dropped my hand and moved to pull out a blanket that was neatly tucked away between two branches.

He saw the curious expression on my face and explained, "I usually keep this here when I keep coming here almost every day. We just got back from camp yesterday so I came here today morning and dropped it off. Weird, I know, but it's like a routine for me."

I shrugged and lead Edward right into the center and helped him spread out the blanket. He sat down and pulled me into his lap quite quickly making me squeak a little.

"This is beautiful" I said turning around and kissing him softly. Well, it started out soft but then quickly built up as my hands tangled themselves in his hair and I turned around straddling him. His one hand was on my lower back and the other cupping my cheek.

He lay down on the blanket and then rolled us over so he was on top. I had to pull away to breathe but his lips just moved to my jaw and then to my earlobe as he nipped it gently making me giggle a bit. Edward pulled away, resting most of his weight on his forearms.

"We should stop before we do something we're not ready for." His eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily. I leaned up and placed a chaste kiss on his neck making him shiver slightly.

"Okay." I said softly, struggling to catch my breath.

Edward rolled off me and lay on his back next to me, his hand finding mine. I entwined our fingers and stared up at the cloudy sky.

"So… Isabella Swan. Do you not have a single flaw?" Edward asks, turning his head to look at me and giving me that delicious crooked smirk.

I snort, quite un-lady like, "I trip over nothing, have a tendency to attract misfortune/ bad luck, I can't dance, I'm not—" I stop myself before I could say 'pretty' If I said it, Edward would feel obliged to say something along the lines that I am. "I'm not flawless." I say, trying to cover up.

"What about you Cullen? Apart from being devilishly handsome, do you have any flaws?"

Edward rolled his eyes. "Your clumsiness should not be considered as a flaw. It's endearing to me."

This time it's my turn to roll my eyes, "Oh yeah? You won't be saying that when you're the one who gets smacked in the face by the tennis racket that Coach Clapp insists I hold." I comment.

Edward laughed, remembering the time I accidentally broke Mike's nose because the racket went flying out of my hand and smacked him in the face breaking his nose.

Edward propped himself up on his elbow to look at me, "Very well then. The dancing can be improved though. If you'd just let me teach—"

"NO WAY. Nuh-uh. No. I am not willing to let you see me making a fool out of myself this early on in our relationship." I said, folding my arms over my chest.

Edward just sighed and pouted at me. I rolled my eyes, "So, Edward. Your flaws?"

I reminded him raising an eyebrow.

"I'm scared of heights. There. Are you satisfied? And oh yeah. I have temper issues at times."

I stared at him for a while. Temper, I could see, I'd witnessed it a few times. Heights? He climbed down that cliff to save me!

I propped myself up on my elbows, "But you… why would…umm…Oh." I didn't know what to say.

I sat up fully and so did Edward.

"You're more important." Edward said softly as he took my hand in his. He stared down at it, and his thumb rubbed soothing circles into my skin.

We sat there for quite some time, not speaking, just holding hands and occasionally looking at each other. In the pit of my stomach, I could feel this twisting sensation that tugged at me to tell him something, to tell him how important he was to me, too. But, I couldn't find the words to express it.

"We should probably head back." Edward said after some time. I nodded.

I got up and folded the blanket, Edward took it from my hands and placed it back on the tree branch.

Just as we were about to move I felt the earth beneath my feet tremble by some force, and heard a low growl coming from behind us. I spun around to find the source of the sound.

My heart began to pound against my chest at the sight before me. A black bear was crouched low at the other end of the meadow.

Edward gasped as he immediately pushed me behind him. The bear wasn't looking at us. Yet. He seemed to be smaller than I thought the normal bears were. Maybe he was a cub?

He seemed a little frantic, as he kept moving around in the same spot and turning his head from side to side. Lost, maybe?

Edward started edging us both backwards slowly, I was clutching onto his arm with one hand as my heart hammered against my ribcage.

We almost made it out of the meadow when something typically movie-ish happened. I stepped on an effing twig that snapped.

I stiffened. I felt Edward stiffen as well. My heart skipped a beat. The bear let out a low growl and turned his head in our direction. Oh. My. God.

Everything else didn't make sense. Everything I had learnt seemed to fly out of my mind and the instinct of running seemed to kick me in the ass. Without thinking about it, I grabbed Edward's arm and pulled him with me to start running.

How far was his house?

Would we make it?

I could hear the bear following us.

Edward was running behind me. He caught up with me soon. I turned my head behind, the bear was still following us. He was gaining on us.

He shot out a big beefy paw aimed at Edward's back.

"NO!" I yelled as I grabbed Edward's arm and pulled him towards me and on to the other side, putting myself in the way instead.

The giant paw scratched away painfully at my left shoulder. Edward was safely running on my right hand side. Slightly ahead of me.

The pain was not that much, I could handle it. I kept running without a sound. Edward turned his head behind to look at me, "We're gonna make it Bella." He panted

I could see the outline of his house.

"CARLISLE!" Edward yelled out loudly. I don't think he'd be able to hear us.

I looked behind once again, The Bear was so close now. Much closer than before. If he reached out this time, I'd be gone for sure.

And he did reach out. But not at me. Again he reached out for Edward.

We had almost reached the edge of the forest.

We were in the backyard. The fence was in front of us. So was Carlisle.

The Bear almost got Edward's foot before I pushed Edward out of the way again.

Edward stumbled a little but quickly gained his balance back. I felt some more pain on my left lower back but I kept moving.

I looked ahead to see Esme run out of the house with a big rifle.

We reached the fence. Esme fired two solid shots towards the Bear. Her aim perfect. She scared it away.

The bear was running away from us now.

We slowed down as we reached the fence. With shaking arms and feet I let myself sink down onto the grass outside the fence. My breath came out in huge pants and my heart was trying to slow down. I could feel the tears in my eyes but they wouldn't spill. Edward sat down next to me, clutching his calf. Carlisle and Esme somehow managed to walk us inside the house.

Edward needed 3 stitches in his calf. I sat next to him, holding his arm while Carlisle stitched him up. Esme walked back into the room with some water and I heard her gasp.

"Bella your shirt is soaked with blood! Oh dear! Bella, are you alright? Carlisle! Did you see that?"

Edward's eyes widened, "Bella… You're…"

"Really?" I tried to turn back to look at my back. I couldn't really see much. I could feel the pain though. Now that I was reminded of it.

Carlisle immediately rushed to my side and with Esme's help he was able to stitch up my left arm quite well. The left side of my back felt slightly painful and Esme said it was bruised. Nothing a little bit of painkillers wouldn't cure.

After I was all done I walked out to find Edward sitting on the couch staring blankly at the TV which wasn't even switched on. His head immediately turned to look at me and his eyes zeroes in on my arm.

I sat down next to him, careful not to disturb his foot.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I should've noticed earlier. I shouldn't have taken—"

I cut him off with a kiss before he could say anymore. He immediately began kissing me back hard. His hand cupped my cheek and the other lay on my waist. A finger found its way to the little sliver of skin on my hips that was exposed, and he began caressing it softly. I moaned a little into his mouth and my hands moved from his shoulders to the back of his neck. One went up and entangled in his hair and tugged gently while the other slipped down his back pulling him in closer to me.

I don't know what was happening to me.

Finally Edward pulled away and rested his forehead against mine to catch his breathe.

"You're gonna…have to get used to…to all the lame dangerous situations…if you're gonna be dating me." I panted, quite out of breath. "And you can't blame anyone for this. Now or in the future. Deal?"

I looked into his eyes, our foreheads still touching. My breathing had calmed quite a bit. Edward opened his green eyes which had turned a darker shade and he smiled slightly and said, "Deal. But next time you get attacked by anything, You're gonna make sure you are okay. I can't loose you Bella. Not now, not ever. And most certainly not to a bear."

The 'I love you' was waiting at the tip of my tongue, but I held it back. "You mean more to me than I can even admit to myself, Edward. I hope you know that." I said softly and moved forward and pecked his lips once before pulling away and staring into his eyes.

The smile on his face was beautiful.

Hello folks!  
>Yep. Did you expect that?<br>So, for you curious people out there. No I did not get mauled by a bear on my first date. The bear's more of a metaphor for something else.  
>This is one long chapter though. :3 Hope most of you haven't forgotten the story by now :P<br>Adios Amigos!  
>Reviews are welcome :)<p> 


End file.
